


Small Things

by k_itt



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas (past), Eventual Smut, Fake ex-boyfriends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Taeyong - Freeform, one-sided Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: "Ten still didn’t know what he had in mind when he pointed to a complete stranger and told Baekhyun that the guy was his ex-boyfriend. Actually he knew, and all he ever wanted was to get rid of Baekhyun for the night – or maybe for good – but he was glad that, out of so many real models that night, he pointed to Jaehyun instead."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. the ex-boyfriend situation

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been hanging on my wips folder since last april and it's pretty much finished, but needs some retouching so I’ll update as I do it. I binge wrote it in a couple of weeks when this whole pandemic and quarantine started and if it wasn't for this and @Patelecti, I don't know how my mindset would be by now, so I hope you all enjoy reading it too. 
> 
> This was also impaired by @Patelecti works - she doesn't share everything she writes here, but her writing is so bright and light hearted that after writing What's in a Name and being confined, I needed something like that for myself, so this is how it came out, with lots and lots of her help because my angsty ass had a lot of trouble keeping this as rom-com as possible. (Thank you for inspiring, me bb <3)
> 
> Anyways, this is not beta-read, so feel free to point out any mistake (english isn’t my first language).

Ten still had absolutely no idea what the hell had crossed his mind when he did that, but it was just too late now.

When Taeyong first invited him to the party, two weeks ago, Ten just knew it wasn’t a good idea. He had hoped that his friend would forget about that and leave him alone.  _ There would be other opportunities _ , Ten tried to convince him at first – it wasn’t like he hasn’t seen it Taeyong’s work before or it would simply vanish after the launch party, after all – but when Taeyong called him earlier that morning to make sure that Ten would indeed attend the party that would reveal his new shoes collection (the first one on this new partnership) there was no way that he could say no to one his best friends.

It wasn’t that Ten didn’t want to be there, neither that he didn’t want to see his friends' work, first hand. It was just that Ten knew that Baekhyun would be there, and that was the whole problem with it.

Ten had met Baekhyun at Johnny’s photography studio. At their gallery, at the front part of the studio, to be precise. 

Baekhyun was an art collector and showed up once to check on a small exhibition from another photographer that had his name getting big on the landscape game, and that happened to be Johnny’s classmate back in Chicago. The guy was good and they had a lot of people showing up at the gallery for his works ever since the exhibition had started, but Baekhyun started showing up just a little bit more than their few other frequent visitors – probably way more than just a little – and surely more than they expected; or than it was necessary, at first.

Ten worked as a curator at the gallery, and along with Hendery, he also looked after both the works displayed on the black and white walls, and their clients. A gallerist, except he didn’t exactly own the gallery. Sometimes Ten would help Johnny back inside the studio too, whenever he had a major work, or a major mess to clean up after the photo sessions and, more than once, Ten had wondered when he would have his own art arranged on those high walls.

Baekhyun seemed really nice, when they first met, promptly asking questions about the pictures on display and once he found out that the gallery owner was in fact a personal friend of the artist, those questions outgrew in number and in details that, mostly and unfortunately, Ten couldn’t promptly answer. He had offered to ask Johnny those questions and that’s how Baekhyun started to show up again; then leave with another unanswered question, only to come back for it again another day.

Ten found it cute, at first, and he could only wish (back then) to have someone so invested in his art like that one day. Now… He wasn’t so sure if wanted that anymore.

Baekhyun seemed genuine in his interest for the exhibition and the artist and the gallery itself. They had a few of Johnny’s works on the wall in the back and Baekhyun seemed to like those too. He even showed interest in buying one of them, but Johnny’s works were made for magazines, not for frames, as he used to say, so they weren’t for sale; none of them. Ten had even managed to grab Johnny out of his studio once, in the middle of a photoshoot, so Baekhyun could meet him.

Ten wasn’t oblivious, never had been, that Baekhyun’s interest wasn’t limited by the gallery, or the pictures, or the artist – of course – and he had noticed, more than once, Baekhyun’s innuendos and casually asked questions about Ten’s opinion or Ten’s interests; or Ten himself.

It had been flattering, at first, having someone as charming – and handsome – as Baekhyun showing interest in him and after almost two weeks of not so subtle flirtation, it was Ten who invited Baekhyun for a coffee, outside of his work.

Baekhyun was a smart guy, classy and somewhat dandy that knew what to say and when to say it to make Ten flutter. From a coffee, it turned into dinner – dinners, as it happened twice – and Ten actually enjoyed spending some time with Baekhyun, at first. Baekhyun was a nice guy, he was charming, he had the looks, but as they got to spend some more time together outside of the gallery he just… wasn’t what, or who, Ten was looking for. 

Not that Ten was looking for someone, and maybe that was really the problem. Baekhyun seemed way too invested while Ten, as much as he liked Baekhyun’s company and all that, he was just there for the sex – but they didn’t even get to that part because when Baekhyun tried to kiss him after their second dinner, Ten pushed him slightly and, in the end, they never even kissed. 

It would probably have been nice, if they kissed, but at that moment – and even when he thought about it later – he just couldn’t feel it between them. The chemistry. That thing that made someone’s heart jump in anticipation and, truth to be told, he got bored halfway through their dinner when Baekhyun started talking about his work at some media agency and how he had met this or that person that he supposed Ten knew about. Some of them, he knew, actually, but… Ten couldn’t care less.

Baekhyun still showed up at the gallery after their failed dates. He had showed up on the next day, and the day after that, and the other day after that. Ten didn’t want to be rude since he became a client, afterall – and a good client, that was – but it happened almost everyday for the following month, and by the end of the first week, Ten had already had enough. 

He didn’t always show up to talk to talk to Ten; sometimes it was about some other works or artists they had on display, some other times he would go there to talk to Johnny behind locked doors in Johnny’s studio, but sometimes he didn’t even have an excuse, and it was in one of those times that Ten’s current mess really started. 

Taeyong was there that night as he couldn’t wait to tell Johnny and Ten that they – Taeyong and Jongin, that was – had everything set up for TY’s launch party at Monster, Kai’s (Jongin’s artistic name) brand house, when Baekhyun showed up. And that was when Ten knew attending it would actually be a very bad idea.

Baekhyun not only knew the place, but the owner was Baekhyun’s old time friend (of course he was) and he was also attending the party, or so he said. That’s when Baekhyun promptly offered to accompany Ten. And that’s also when Ten, in hopes that it would maybe make Baekhyun step away and leave him alone for good, told Baekhyun that he couldn’t, because his very jealous-sometimes-aggressive-ex-boyfriend that worked as a model would be there too, and that they were trying to get back together.

Baekhyun didn't show up for two weeks after that, but something inside Ten – more like a 7th sense than a 6th sense – just knew that Baekhyun wouldn’t miss that opportunity. And just like Ten figured, of course Baekhyun didn’t; Ten met him at the bar while he grabbed another drink, only twenty minutes after he arrived at Jongin’s store.

And that’s also how Ten found himself in front of a complete stranger – a very good looking stranger – with a glass of whatever fruity drink he had in his hand and making a damn fool of himself, less than a minute later.

“Hi. Hello. Hey.” Ten giggled. “Please don’t freak out and please don’t leave, but I need you to do me a small favor.”

The words simply slipped out of Ten’s mouth – he really had no idea what he was doing. Or how.

“I…” The guy blinked a few times at him and the confusion was written all over his face. Ten was screwed. “I’m.. uh… okay?” At least the guy didn’t sound rude, or panicked, yet.

“Great! You see, I know we don’t know each other, but, see that guy in the light blue suit at the bar? Let’s say I need to get rid of him, so I told him that my jealous ex-boyfriend is here and... That he happens to be you.”

Ten’s smile couldn’t be more yellow even if he tried to, when the guy’s glance finally landed back at him after staring way too much somewhere behind Ten after he probably searched for the man in a blue suit.

The guy stared at him in silence with the blankest face Ten had ever seen and Ten couldn’t tell what was going on inside his mind even if his own life depended on it – he probably thought that Ten was crazy, that was probably a close shot.

“You… What?”

The guy frowned, and Ten sighed, defeated.

“I told that guy that you’re my ex-boyfriend. Come on, that’s not even that bad. I just  _ really _ need you to help me get-” Ten tensed, his already frown getting deeper and deeper as he noticed Baekhyun walking around them and, slowly, closer to where they stood.

The party was more like a very small cocktail to celebrate thei partnership at the store that would now sell Taeyong’s designed sneakers as the brand wasn’t that big yet, but it was well known among the so-called fashionistas that Taeyong and Johnny used to talk about and even Ten had bought one of his Kai’s clothes before. 

Johnny also did some photoshoot for them in the past and that was how Taeyong got to know Kai – or the other way around – and Johnny would once again photograph his new collection, featuring Taeyong’s shoes this time. 

The shooting would start next week, a few days prior to the official runaway on that same week, which later would lead to the official launch party and Taeyong had been going crazy for the last few days, so it would have been really bad if Ten hadn’t showed up to support both his best friends, but having to deal with Baekhyun on his own while his friends did their job was a whole other deal and one that Ten wasn't exactly happy about.

“Okay, he’s coming here. Can you just help me? Please, please,  _ please _ ?” Ten muttered between his teeth, but the guy only frowned, to the point his lips pressed tight, creating dimples on his cheeks.

It was too late. The guy wouldn’t – possibly couldn’t – agree to help Ten with something like this and now Baekhyun was there, right beside them and Ten was so fucking screwed.

“Excuse me.” Baekhyun was polite as he approached them with a just as polite smile, while the guy still frowned. “Hi.”

The guy didn’t say a word and a small nod – plus the fact that he was actually staring at Baekhyun – was the only sign that he acknowledged Baekhyun’s presence, who quickly turned towards Ten.

“Tennie, would you like to come with me for a bit? I’d like to introduce you to some friends. I think you’re gonna like them.”

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” Ten shook his head, trying to smile, but he was so tensed up by Baekhyun’s presence and this whole situation he created himself, that even smiling was hard to do. “I can’t. I’m kinda busy right now.”

“Come on. You’re gonna like them. I’m sure they would be interested in your work.”

Ten took a deep breath before he shook his head again and finally managed to force up a smile on his lips, but in fact only came out as awkward.

“Really, thank you, Baekhyun. I can’t.”

“But I’m sure they’re going to like you too.”

“Baekhyun, I don’t want to.”

The smile vanished from Ten’s face the moment Baekhyun’s hand came to his arm and tugged him.

“Oh, please, Tennie-”

“He said he doesn’t want to.” The stranger – the guy who Ten tried to convince to help him by pretending to be Ten’s ex-boyfriend and whom, less than a minute a go, looked at Ten like he had two heads – interrupted Baekhyun with a stern face. And if he looked kinda cute when frowned with those kinda cute dimples on display, he looked far from cute as he glared at Baekhyun.

The guy was tall; taller than Baekhyun and a good way taller than Ten himself – but not taller than Johnny, that was – and had somewhat broad shoulders that made him look somewhat intimidating as he stared at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun didn’t seem intimidated at all.

“And... you are?” Baekhyun bluntly asked with a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth, to which Ten could only roll his eyes.

Who the hell Baekhyun thought that he was, in the first place.

The guy squinted his eyes, turning to face Ten, but it was when a hand dropped on his back and the guy stepped slightly closer to him, that it really surprised Ten.

“Jaehyun.” The guy introduced himself. “I’m Jung Jaehyun.” But never asked for Baekhyun’s name.

“So, Jung-shi- Oh, I can just call you Jaehyun, right?” It didn’t really sound like a question when Baekhyun dropped the formalities, but Jaehyun’s hand on Ten’s back didn’t go unnoticed, as Ten noticed the Baekhyun’s glance on them – and Ten had to bite back a proud smile at that. As crazy it as it was, his plans (probably) worked. “Would you excuse us for a while, Jaehyun-shi. I have some business to deal with Tennie.”

Or maybe they didn’t.

“I’m sorry, it’s Baekhyun right? So Baekhyun-shi,” the guy, Jaehyun, interrupted him, not letting go of his hand on Ten’s back. “Ten already said that he doesn’t want to go with you, so if you could you excuse us, we’re kinda busy right now.”

Baekhyun lifted his chin, but he finally seemed taken aback by the other guy. His eyes glanced between Jaehyun and Ten and the hand on Ten’s back one more time, and even Ten was surprised by all that.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t notice.”

Ten never rolled his eyes that hard in his life – well, at least not that he remembered – and didn’t even try to hide, not even when he forced back a smile, but at least that was a little more easy than the other (few) times, when the guy, Jaehyun, took another step closer.

That seemed to give a hint and Baekhyun tried to hide a scoff with a smile. “Excuse me, I have some people to greet. I’ll talk to you later, Ten.”

It was almost unreal how even after all that Baekhyun left while pretending that he was the one who wouldn’t talk to Ten at the moment – not the other way around – and even implied that he would catch up later with Ten.

“Okay, that was… awkward.” Jaehyun said it first, the same words that echoed inside Ten’s head as they watched Baekhyun leave and only when he was at a good distance from them, it was when Jaehyun let go of his hand on Ten’s back.

“Oh goddess,” Ten sighed and his body was so tense until then that even his knees flexed up a bit, like his shoulders, in relief. “Thank you so,  _ so _ much! I’m so glad I pointed at you and not someone else, right now. Are you an actor too?”

The guy blinked a few times with the same confused face from when Ten first approached him that night..

“What?”

“Besides modeling.” Ten shrugged. “I know some models do some acting too, not just runaways and photoshoots and looking cute.”

Jaehyun chuckled, but looked slightly coy as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m not a model.”

“You’re not?”

“I’m a journalist.”

Ten frowned and took a step back, but didn’t try to hide as he checked on the guy’s features. Jaehyun, that was, was tall, nice proportions even on jeans and plain white shirt, stylish jacket, black converse. Not to mention his face, his smooth black hair and nice shaped eyebrows – not too thick, but not thin at all – that arched upon Ten’s bold size-up.

“Are you really checking me up?”

Ten finally looked back at him – and not at the guy’s looks – and shrugged. “I told that guy that you’re a model. Not you; my ex-boyfriend.” Ten frowned at his own words. “Well, you know what I mean.”

The guy scoffed, but had a small smile on his face as he shook his head.

“Anyway,” Ten quickly added, before he made the situation even more embarrassing. “Thank you so much for helping me out. This guy’s pulling on my nerves!.” He shuddered, and sighed. “I’m trying to get rid of him for a month, can you believe it? I can’t believe him...”

Jaehyun frowned, but stared at Ten with a concerned glance on his face. “Do you think he’ll leave you alone now? Do you know someone else here?” 

Ten sighed, again, but it turned into a small laugh and a tight smile. “I don’t know, but I hope so?” He shrugged. “My friends are here, somewhere. I’ll be fine. Thank you. Again, for helping me.”

“Sure.” Jaehyun actually chuckled this time as he nodded, but he still had a somewhat worried frown. “Do you want me to hang around until you find your friends? Don’t get me wrong, but that was weird.” 

Ten pressed his lips tight as Jaehyun’s frown deepened and of course he made himself a weirdo too – not only Baekhyun’s weirdly creepy, that was. “It’s fine, really. I’m fine. You don’t have to worry.” Ten smiled again and shook his head before glancing around. “My friends are here but they- Oh, there they are!”

Ten’s smile lightened up as he waved his fingers at Taeyong, who pulled Johnny with him as he also spotted Ten.

Taeyong was gorgeous that night, as he always was, but that night especially Taeyong beamed as he smiled back at Ten and Ten couldn’t be prouder of his friend. He was glad he made it that night, even with Baekhyun lurking around, and when Taeyong stepped closer, Ten quickly pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Hey!!!” Taeyong wasn’t really fond of PDA’s, not even friendly ones, but the fact that he immediately reciprocated that – instead of his usual squirms – probably said how happy he actually was that night.

“Oh, babe, I’m so happy for you! I’m so proud!” He said before letting go of the embrace, quickly replaced by Johnny’s hand around Taeyong’s shoulder.

“We all are.” Johnny said, and the smile on his face couldn’t let him liet, even when he extended his free hand towards Jaehyun. “Nice to meet you, I’m Johnny. The stylist’s boyfriend.”

Ten had to laugh at Johnny’s (always) straightforwardness and Taeyong’s (always) shyness, his face tinted pink at his boyfriend’s comment.

“Johnny!” Taeyong glared at him, but smiled. “I’m not the stylist. Just the shoes' designer.”

Jaehyun smiled at the small exchange as he shook Johnny’s hand back, then Taeyong’s. “Johnny Suh, the photographer. And TY, right? It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.”

“Taeyong. Just Taeyong is fine. You’re Ten’s friend, right?”

Jaehyun glanced at Ten and he was clearly confused about how to answer that and Ten couldn’t blame him, but Ten smiled. Jaehyun seemed a nice guy, after all, and he was starting to feel sorry to pull the him – someone whom he didn’t actually know – into this situation, but the moment that Ten noticed Baekhyun circling behind his friends, that was the moment Ten couldn’t be more glad that he actually pulled someone, and someone like Jaehyun into this – as random and weird(o) it was.

For the second time that night Ten panicked and he wished he could say he didn’t know what he was doing – because this time he damn well knew it – when he did it; and then it was just too late when he quickly placed his free hand on Jaehyun’s arms and stepped closer to him.

“He is! Jung Jaehyun, remember him?” The words simply slipped from his mouth. Again. And Jaehyun quickly turned at him, again. At least he wasn’t frowning, unlike Johnny. “I told you about him, he’s- He is…” Ten gulped as his whole body tensed upon Baekhyun stepping closer and closer at each second, but he finally managed a (hopefully not that awkward) smile. “We used to date.”

“Y-yeah. We… uhm.” Jaehyun nodded, not staring at Ten anymore as he nodded, but the moment couldn’t be more awkward with Johnny’s mouth turned into a tight smile and curious glance at them, while Taeyong didn’t blink, his eyes round and big going back and forth between them.

Taeyong frowned at the same time that Baekhyun stopped only a few steps behind him and Ten felt the blood running from his veins at the man’s blunt smile, but his friend’s eye grew impossibly bigger than before when he gasped in realisation – About what, Ten couldn’t know..

“Oh! You’re the model ex-boyfriend!” Taeyong clasped his fingers as he pointed to Jaehyun and then his smile was as bright as his eyes. “Hey, it’s nice to finally meet you. Ten used to talk a lot about you.”

“Did he?” Jaehyun glanced back at him and Ten pressed his lips, tight.

The thing was: it wasn’t a complete lie what Ten had told Baekhyun back then. Ten indeed used to date a guy that worked as a model and that was somewhat jealous – but never aggressive, as opposite to what he also told Baekhyun. They dated for a while before becoming exclusive and then for a couple of months, but the guy’s tight schedule made it hard for them to meet and impossible for Ten to introduce him to his friends back then, so they broke up after a few months, only a few months ago. No hard feelings.

In fact… It wasn’t a complete lie that Ten kind of hoped that he could meet the guy there at the party, as it wasn’t impossible, and Lucas – the actual ex – had always been nice and fun to be with. Not to mention the sex. Ten wouldn’t mind a little flashback for one night. If Lucas was free, that was – if only he had shown up.

But now Baekhyun was there, instead, staring directly at him and right behind Taeyong, while Taeyong smiled brightly at Jaehyun, who looked even more confused than he was before.

Ten took a deep breath and chuckled. “Well, yeah…” He did talk a lot about  _ that model that he was seeing _ back then, so technically, it wasn’t a lie. “I mean…” Ten really wanted to hide that moment.

“Are you one of the models for our runaway?” Taeyong asked, but looked slightly ashamed as he spoke. “I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you. This week’s been crazy with the launch party, and interviews and we still have to finish stuff for the photoshoot and the runaway next week. I’m not used to those things yet. I’m sorry. I’ll look better after you next week.” He bowed slightly.

“No!” Jaehyun prompted in and bowed just the same. “No, no. You don’t have to worry, I’m not- I’m not casted.” He added, staring back at Ten, who exhaled, and only then let go of Jaehyun’s arm.

“Is that so?” Taeyong asked Ten that time, and Ten could only nod. Baekhyun still waited behind Taeyong and Johnny, trying to look as casual as possible, but it was impossible for Ten to ignore his presence like that, and there was no way Ten didn’t notice Johnny’s curious glances on Jaehyun and, of course, Ten. “In this case, I can arrange that. We haven’t completely finished casting, yet. I’ll be more than glad if you can make it.”

“I…” Jaehyun looked completely out of place staring at Taeyong like that, with ears burning red between his black hair, and Ten actually felt bad for the guy who had been nothing but nice and helpful towards him so far.

“Jaehyun has a tight schedule.” Ten explained with a small smile. He really felt bad for the guy.

“I- I’m sorry. I’m flattered, you’d like me to. Though.” Jaehyun chuckled and Ten had to hide his own chuckle at that. “Thank you.”

He did chuckle when Taeyong pouted, but it was Johnny who surprised him – all of them – next.

“Do the photobook then.” Johnny suggested. “I’m the one taking the pictures, and since you’re Ten’s friend I can book you a time that’s good for everyone, right? Just tell Ten whenever you’re free and we can make it.”

Jaehyun glanced at him, probably not knowing what to answer to that, but neither did Ten so they simply stared at each other, both slightly panicked and utterly confused.

“That’s perfect!” Taeyong was faster and answered for both of them, and when Ten glanced back at his friend, he was smiling just as brightly as when they met that night. “That would be amazing. Thank you so much, Jaehyun-shi. I’m really happy you can make it and I’m sure Ten would like that too, uh?” Taeyong couldn’t be subtle, not even when he tried. “Now we need to talk to a few other people. Sorry we can’t stick around, but it’s nice to finally meet you, Jaehyun-shi. See you around.”

Taeyong pretty much dragged Johnny, who grinned at Ten before excusing himself and only when they left it was when Ten noticed that Baekhyun wasn’t around anymore. He sighed.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Ten chuckled in embarrassment and took a sip from his almost forgotten drink. “Taeyong’s excited about the collection and Johnny does everything Taeyong wants. They’re disgusting.”

Jaehyun chuckled, but had a slight frown as he asked with an amused smile that did little at hiding Jaehyun’s own embarrassment. “Do you really have a model ex-boyfriend?” 

Ten nodded.

“Then why did you tell that guy that it was me?” Jaehyun asked. He didn’t look angered when he did, just confused as he glanced around, apparently searching for someone.

“Because my ex does have a tight schedule and Baekhyun was creeping me out.”

“Hmm. Understandable. Was that him trying to listen to your conversation?” Jaehyun’s frown deepened. “That’s rude, man.”

Ten chuckled. “He's noisy. Not an awful person, but he’s been getting worse since I dumped him.”

“So you two dated?”

“No, not really.” Ten shook his head a few times and took another sip. His drink already tasted more like flavored water than whatever alcohol it was supposed to be inside that. “I mean, we went out on a few dates, but nothing more than that and now he won’t leave me alone... Thank you.” Ten’s lips curved into a smile as he stared back at Jaehyun. “For backing me up with my friends too. If Baekhyun knew I lied…”

“That’s fine.” Jaehyun smiled back, placing both his hands inside his pockets before he glanced around and frowned again.

Ten turned to check on what made Jaehyun frown and Baekhyun stood back at the bar, glancing at them. It sent a shiver down Ten’s spine – and not the pleasant kind – before he sighed. 

“I’m really sorry I pulled you into this. I should just go home.”

Jaehyun lips twisted as he pressed them. He still frowned and dimples formed on his cheeks as he did so, and he stared at Ten for a while, then at the bar, then back at Ten.

“It’s your friend’s big night. You shouldn’t leave because of that creep.” Jaehyun stated and nodded towards the other side of the store. “Come on. If you don’t mind I can make you company until we find one of them again.”

That really took Ten by surprise, at the same time it didn’t and if he had to admit it, the night wasn’t all bad – until Barkhyun showed up, that was – and for sure he wanted to be there for Taeyong. 

“Thank you.” He said over a smile, before they moved to the other side of the store. 

\--

Jaehyun and Ten did meet Taeyong and Johnny a few times during the night; sometimes they were together, others when they were on their own. It turned out that both of them were actually pretty busy for Ten to tag along with them for long and Ten didn’t want to be a bother. As Jaehyun said, that was Taeyong’s night, after all.

It was just a small event, mostly for the media and those fashionistas, so there wasn’t anyone else from their friends there beside Ten, but Taeyong had already arranged first row places for all of them at the runaway and the big, oficial, release cocktail following that was at Johnny’s gallery and everyone would be there, so it was all good.

Jaehyun ended up making him company for the rest of the night and as they talked, Ten found out that he was indeed a very nice guy. He was a junior journalist at a fashion magazine, but what he really liked was writing for the small sports column and he really hoped that he could make it to a mainly sports magazine (or tv) one day, but he had just graduated, so he wouldn’t complain about his first real job; also he confessed Ten that he actually liked working there asd the environment wasn't that bad – as people used to brag – and they always had models walking around – it granted him a nice view since his desk wasn’t facing the windows – and, sometimes, Jaehyun would even get granted with a piece of clothing or two, being one of the few tall men around. That’s where his jacket for the night came from.

As Ten sensed during their talking, he found out through the night that Jaehyun was actually het and played basketball during college. That he was there that night to write an article about Kai’s new collection – the brand designer and whose house name was spreading all around the fashion scene – and his new partnership with an emerging shoe’s designer. That Jaehyun actually liked TY’s sneakers, from what he saw that night, and really liked Johnny’s photography – he had written an article for one of Johnny’s photoshoots once, under his boss's supervision. He also learned that Jaehyun was a good listener and probably a good friend, who jumped into the jealous-ex-boyfriend character whenever Barkhyun showed up around them. And also, that he owned a dog named Coffee with his roommate.

“What happens when one of you moves out?”

“Shared custody.” Jaehyun shrugged.

Ten actually laughed at that, but the smile vanished as soon as Baekhyun appeared a few steps beside them, again.

“Okay, that guy is really freaking me out. I’m gonna call security.” Jaehyun frowned. 

“No.” Ten held Jaehyun in place by his arms and quickly shook his head. "It’s alright. It’s getting late and I’m sure Taeyong won’t mind if I leave now.”

Jaehyun’s face was even more serious than all the previous times, even when he glanced sideways before shaking his head. “You should do something about that guy, though.”

“I will, it’s alright.” Ten shrugged, as he tossed out his phone, “I’m calling a car.”

Ten sighed, again when Barkhyun passed right behind Jaehyun and stopped to talk to someone even closer to them, right by their side. Jaehyun promptly noticed that too as he rolled his eyes and stepped closer. 

“I can give you a ride home.” He quickly offered, still glaring sideways.

“You don’t have to. It’s fine, really.”

“I’m leaving too, so it’s nothing.” Jaehyun shrugged. “If you don’t mind, I insist. It’s probably good if he sees us leaving together. I mean-” Jaehyun seemed to notice what he said as his ears again turned into a shade of pink, which made Ten chuckle. It was a nice change of mood. “With your ex.”

“ I know what you meant.” Ten chuckled again. 

He felt bad for Jaehyun, he really did. The guy had already spent the night making him company, not to mention the whole ex-boyfriend thing, and now had even offered to drive him home without even knowing where Ten lived. Ten couldn’t put him into more trouble because of this.

Jaehyun insisted, though, that he would at least walk Ten to the car as Ten refused the ride – he really wasn’t going to cause any more trouble. But the moment they stepped outside and Baekhyun bluntly followed them, Jaehyun told Ten to cancel the ride; he was indeed driving him home.

Ten couldn’t really say no this time.

\--

The whole way to Ten’s apartment building had been considerably awkward and the silence that lingered between them through most of it was hard to break. Ten didn’t even know how to. At least Jaehyun had a good taste in music, so it wasn’t that bad, considering.

“Is that guy always like that?” It was Jaehyun who broke the silence as they approached Ten’s place. “Baekhyun.”

“Not always. Not like that. He used to show up at my work every day, but he stopped when I said-” Ten twisted his lips and glanced quickly – and guiltily – towards Jaehyun. “When I told him I was going to meet my ex tonight. I think he was this mad because of you. I mean-” Ten quickly added, but regretted just as fast.

“Because he’s jealous of your ex.” Jaehyun cleared, for the sake of both of them. 

“Something like this.” 

Jaehyun chuckled.

“That’s still creepy.”

“Yeah…” Ten inhaled deeply and turned sideways to face Jaehyun as he drove into his street. “I’m really sorry I put you through all this. I really am. I don't even know you.”

“I’m-” Jaehyun quickly glanced at him as he parked in front of the building signed at the car’s gps. “I’m sorry too, but I’m actually worried. Ten, that guy was following you all night. That’s not normal, even if it only happened tonight.”

“I know. But… I’ll talk to him. It won’t happen again.”

Jaehyun had a frown on his face when he glanced back at Ten and he could feel that Jaehyun was probably studying him.

“You should be careful.” It was all he said and Ten smiled, thankful that at least he had pointed out towards someone nice when Baekhyun asked him where the  _ famous ex-boyfriend _ was.

“I will. Thank you.” He repeated, and he still probably wasn’t being thankful enough. “You should take the offer, though. To model for Taeyong.” He explained upon Jaehyun’s confused face. “It’s easy money and would pay you for the whole trouble tonight.”

Jaehyun blinked a few times again and Ten wasn’t sure under the poor lighting from the lamps outside the car, but he was almost sure that Jaehyun actually blushed. “I- I’m not a model. And I told you, it’s fine.”

Ten chuckled. “Well, you could be. I know Taeyong only offered because he thought that we used to date, but Johnny would never agree to that if didn’t think you’re good enough for the job. He’s been pretty picky about the whole scouting thing for Taeyong’s  _ first big collection _ .”

“Johnny’s really well known among the magazine.”

“See.” Ten nodded, opening up a broader smile. “He wouldn’t agree to that if hadn’t seen any potential.” He shrugged. “Besides, it’s extra money. And as I said: easy money. I saw models work before. All you have to do is show up, get some make up done, put on some fancy clothes and then stand there being beautiful! Easy money.” He repeated.

Jaehyun was the one who chuckled at that and looked away, probably embarrassed, but it was actually a good way that Ten – well, not really him –could pay Jaehyun back for the trouble.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“You could ask Taeyong a few questions for your article. Kai will probably be there too, so you could get an exclusive with them. That would be nice, uh?”

“That would…” Jaehyun nodded and Ten noticed how he tried to hold back a smile. “It would be great actually. Can’t we do that without the whole modeling thing?”

“It would be harder. Their schedules are pretty tight next week.” Despite that last being true, Ten could probably arrange Jaehyun the interview anyway, but there would be no real cash payment with that, so Ten would rather keep it this way. “Hand me your phone. Let me give you my number and you think about it for a few days. Just let me know when you decide so I can give Taeyong and Johnny an answer. They’re gonna ask me about it, I’m sure.”

“Fine…”

Jaehyun still seemed hesitant when he handed Ten his phone, but Ten smiled proud of himself when he did it and when he jumped out of Jaehyun’s car and Jaehyun waved and waited for Ten to actually get inside the building before he left.

Ten still didn’t know what he had in mind when he pointed to a complete stranger and told Baekhyun that the guy was his ex-boyfriend. Actually he knew, and all he ever wanted was to get rid of Baekhyun for the night – or maybe for good – but he was glad that, out of so many real models that night, he pointed to Jaehyun instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so used to write from Jaehyun's POV that this is still a challenge, so I hope it's not awkward.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think. I always love reading your thoughts about the characters or how the plot is going or anything else you might wanna tell me. ^^
> 
> And you can always reach me on [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso) and [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso).
> 
> PS: I miss writing new stuff about these two, so you can expect some more jaeten after this one.


	2. the "easy money" photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day!! 😊 
> 
> I'll make a small moodboard for each chapter that you can check on my twitter, but I'll share here in the beginning of every update too. I hope you like it. 
> 
> [Chapter 02](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1361056982728327172)   
>  [Chapter 01](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1358232551408730112)

Jaehyun contacted Ten two mornings after the cocktail at Monster and Ten wasn’t surprised when Jaehyun asked him if he really couldn’t arrange just the interview; no modeling. He insisted that wasn’t a model and wasn’t exactly comfortable about others taking pictures of him, and, once again, Ten started to feel bad about the guy, and again, about pulling Jaehyun into that situation. Still, even though the money wasn’t that big, it would sure pay for the gas of that night when Jaehyun drove him home and even some more. It was only fair, Ten thought.

Much to Ten’s luck, Johnny and Taeyong only asked him about his supposed ex-boyfriend after Jaehyun had contacted him first and, much to Hendery’s amusement, but not Ten’s, they teased the hell out of him – because of course they would – but in the end of the day Ten paid them no mind.

Ten should have told them the truth, he knew that, but if Jaehyun could get this job – and the money – plus the interview it would be just perfect. And when Jaehyun vanished after the photoshoot, he could just tell Johnny and Taeyong the whole story and they would probably have a little laugh. There was no way things could go wrong.

Jaehyun only had to say yes.

 **(11:35) Ten:** [ Come oooon ]

 **(11:35) Ten:** [ Take it! ]

 **(11:35) Ten:** [ Easy money + an interview w ty ;) ]

 **(11:35) Ten:** [ Tell me it isn’t worth it ]

The runaway was in five days from that Saturday and the models would show up for the final photoshoot on Monday morning. Jaehyun had work on Monday morning so Johnny suggested Sunday afternoon; that way he could arrange everything on Sunday and sleep with everything ready for the next morning – a few extra minutes in bed for him. Taeyong would have to do Jaehyun’s make-up and hair – in case Taemin couldn’t help them – but he was actually good at both that, so they’d be fine. Plus, Ten could always thin or too, which was even better, considering they wouldn’t have to spend any extra money.

Only Kai couldn’t make it – he had a meeting with the stage director for the runaway or something like that – but when Ten asked if Taeyong could answer a few questions about the upcoming collection and the partnership with Kai for Jaehyun’s (supposedly) side work, Taeyong was more than eager to help. No other questions made.

 **(13:42) Jaehyun (the X):** [ Fine… ]

 **(13:45) Ten:** [ Awesomet! ]

 **(13:45) Ten:** [ See you tomorrow!!!! ]

 **(13:52) Ten:** [ Taeyong says he needs your measurements ]

\--

Stray Dog Art Gallery And Studio had always been Johnny’s dream and was named after a mutt Johnny adopted when they were children, still back in Chicago. 

Ten still clearly remembered how Johnny would always show up in Monday's classroom with a new picture that he took of Stray Dog, the dog, with his father’s old camera. Every Sunday afternoon Johnny’s father would drive him to Best Buy only so he could get his favorite pictures printed. 

Ten also remembered making drawings of those same pictures during classes, until he started drawing his own imaginary dogs, and flowers, and everything Ten imagined. Just like Johnny always showed him his pictures, Ten always showed his drawings to Johnny – usually on Fridays, during lunch or before basketball. 

It became their weekly routine back then and somewhere between those it was when Johnny’s dream of being a photographer probably started; much like Ten’s dream of becoming an artist.

Ten met Johnny at school when he moved to Chicago with his parents. He was only five and Johnny was his senior, but being the only asian kids at school, age wasn’t a problem. They became best friends back then and stood like that until high school, when Ten’s parents moved to South Korea instead and Ten had no option but to follow.

They kept in touch over social media, but distance eventually sucked and they were both too worried about their GPAs and guys (and chicks too, in Johnny’s case) and all teenage stuff that ruled their minds and time. Besides, Johnny had made new friends, and so did Ten – and Taeyong had probably saved Ten’s last two years in high school – but they slowly drifted apart.

Johnny and Ten would talk at least twice a year, on their birthdays in February, and it would always be nice, like they hadn’t been years and miles apart.

It was the same when Johnny called him mid-summer, three years ago, saying he was actually moving to Korea for the first time in his life, despite being Korean. That day, Ten couldn’t quite believe his ears.

He wished he couldn’t believe his eyes when he entered his home only two months after Johnny had moved in and found his childhood best friend making out with his current best friend on his couch, but that was something he eventually got used to. Johnny was living at his place for a few months when it happened and despite the fact that Ten wished he would never see Johnny’s and Taeyong’s dicks at the same time ever again, It was nice when they really started dating – instead of just making out on Ten’s couch on occasion. In fact, they were probably Ten’s favorite couple, ever, and having his two best friends dating wasn’t as awkward as he first thought it would, with exception for the occasional third wheeling, of course.

Six months after that Johnny told him that he found a place that was just perfect – just like he had always dreamed – to set his studio, only it was too big. Ten’s heart had never beat so fast like on that day, when Johnny also told him that it was so big it had enough space to hold an art gallery and then asked that, if he bought it, if Ten didn’t want to be part of it and help him run the gallery.

The place wasn’t that big as Johnny said, or Ten first imagined, and was just an empty storage shed somewhere towards the South of Seoul, but with both their families and friends' help they transformed it to what it was now.

Facing the street, there was an iron gate behind a tall glass window – not the other way around – where only a washed out, golden frame stood between the surfaces, and portrayed a picture of a smiling brown-furred (very messily furried) dog. “Stray Dog Gallery” was written on the window floor, in big, bold, black letters. A straight, as tall as the window, white corridor stood by the left side of the window and nothing but a bold black arrow painted on the floor indicated the way in.

Inside the building, black and white walls were covered in frames of different size and colors, and showed a new exhibition of multicolored, bright, painting from a Chinese artist that contrasted perfectly with its plain, but still unique, background. In the very back of the room and near where Johnny’s works were displayed smaller frames, a huge, iron sliding door led to Johnny’s photography studio.

The gallery was usually busy on weekends and had been especially busy that weekend with the new exhibition, but since Jeno (Johnny’s assistant) couldn’t work that Sunday, Ten had spent that morning helping Johnny with the set up for the photoshoot before they actually opened the gallery, early in the afternoon where Ten actually had Hendery’s help.

Taeyong showed up soon after noon with lunch for all of them and they took turns at Johnny’s studio to eat the fried rice and chicken fingers, while Taeyong helped with whatever he could.

“So… How are things working with Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked while Ten munched on his shrimp rice – no chicken for him – and Ten frowned in confusion. “You two look cute together.” Taeyong added.

Ten had completely forgotten that, in his friend's mind, Jaehyun was his ex-boyfriend – the one they indeed always wanted to meet. 

He rolled his eyes at Taeyong’s words, but deep inside he considered that, if he told Taeyong and Johnny the whole truth now, if they would still keep up with the photo session – and would still pay Jaehyun for that – since they already had everything ready for the shoot, but after all their trouble to make it, it was probably for the best if he didn’t – just in case.

“There’s nothing going on between us, Taeyong. Jaehyun- He’s too busy, alright?”

“I wouldn’t say that. If he’s that busy, then probably he should get the double we’re paying him. At least! But he didn’t even question the fee so he’s obviously not doing this because it’s a good job.” Taeyong frowned slightly. “I’m pretty sure he’s doing this because of something else.” 

Ten almost chuckled at his food, much to Taeyong entertainment. 

“Or someone else.” Taeyong added, shrinking as he giggled. 

Ten just hated whenever his friend did that shriek thing whenever he thought he was right about something or being secretive – although Taeyong would be almost always right, he was always far from secretive. 

“He’s doing it because he’s a nice guy and you asked him to.” He bluntly answered. 

“Or because of you.” Taeyong nudged him with his eyebrow, but his friend was just so happy about the whole photoshoot thing – and about teasing Ten – that Ten didn’t have the heart to say anything else.

“Or maybe because we’re _friends_? Just don’t embarrass me in front of him, okay?” He snorted and shook his head before he stood up.

It was almost 3p.m. and Jaehyun would show up at any minute now, so they better get things for his make-up ready before that.

Ten was actually surprised when he stepped back inside the gallery, about fifteen minutes later with Taeyong, and found Jaehyun talking with Johnny right there while Hendery showed a frame to a customer right beside them, and suddenly Ten’s legs froze in place. 

“Oh, Taeyonggie!” Johnny called and Ten had a hard time staring away from Baekhyun – who blatantly grinned at him from behind Johnny – to actually glance at his friend, and Jaehyun beside him.

Taeyong gladly approached them first, but Ten couldn’t move his feet.

Baekhyun hadn’t called or showed up after the premiere and Ten thought that he had finally got rid of the guy this time, but while he stood there smiling oh so boldly, like nothing had ever happened, Ten couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Hey, Ten,” Ten didn’t even notice when Johnny stepped beside him. “I’m gonna check everything inside. Please don’t take long, okay?”

He nodded in response and took a deep breath before his eyes met Jaehyun’s for a moment while he talked with Taeyong – about what, Ten couldn’t quite tell even from a short distance, but he thought he heard something about pictures and concept. 

Jaehyun looked away than back at Ten and it was Jaehyun who nodded this time, with a tigh smile. Only then Ten was able to move, but as soon as he did, Baekhyun also walked towards him and, once again, Ten’s feet seemed glued.

Ten wasn’t like that. He was never afraid of people. Not even back in school at talent shows where most of the kids would be afraid of the public, it never bothered Ten, and truth be told, be was usually blunt even among strangers – which had caused him some trouble before – but now, under Baekhyun’s presence, Ten was simply stuck, as his body and mind simply froze.

“Hey, babe.” A deep voice suddenly pulled Ten out of some kind of trance he didn’t noticed he got into, but it wasn’t Baekhyun who talked to him and when Ten blinked, Jaehyun and Taeyong were stepping towards him.

But Baekhyun still approached him first. 

“Hello, Ten.”

Ten’s voice didn’t come out when he opened his mouth.

“Baekhyun hyung?”

Taeyong’s voice echoed beside him and Ten watched as they exchanged a few words, but nothing registered into Ten’s mind, not with Baekhyun standing right there and, for a moment, Ten wasn’t sure if he was more frightened by Baekhyun’s presence or by his own reaction to the man. Ten definitely wasn’t like that.

“Are you okay there?” That same deep voice – Jaehyun’s deep voice – muttered low beside him and a soft hand on his shoulders finally pulled Ten out of that state, completely, this time. Ten blinked and turned to where Jaehyun watched him closely before he nodded and only after a long breath he was able to smile at Jaehyun a little.

“Thanks.”

Jaehyun nodded once, but soon Taeyong and Baekhyun turned to them.

“Baekhyun-shi, this is Jaehyun-shi. He’s one of my models. Jaehyun-shi, Baekhyun is one of the Gallery’s best clients.” Taeyong introduced them – pointlessly and way too formal for Ten’s liking.

“So I’ve heard.” Jaehyun promptly answered, his eyes fixed on Baekhyun, before he turned back to Taeyong. “We already met at the premiere.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that. I’m sorry.”

“I think we should get going.” Ten pointed backwards, and did nothing to acknowledge Baekhyun standing right beside him. “Johnny said we shouldn’t take long.”

“Are you shooting something right now? That seems amazing! I love watching photo sessions. Do you know I also used to work as a model?” Baekhyun asked and aside Taeyong’s surprise, there was no other response as Jaehyun and Ten only shared a quick glance, but that didn’t stop Baekhyun from talking. “I had to quit because of business. There were too many offers, but I was focused on something else.” Baekhyun eyed Ten at those words before he turned to Taeyonga again with a full, bright smile. “Do you think it’s okay if I stay, Tayong-shi? I promise I’ll just watch.”

Ten couldn’t believe his ears, nor Taeyong’s beaming face.

“Sure! I mean, it’s okay for me,but- I mean, I think it’s okay, but we need to check with Johnny first, and Jaehyun-shi too.” Taeyong even giggled as he spoke, too content and way too oblivious of what really happened – and of course he was, as Ten never told him, or Johnny about what happened between him and Baekhyun, or Baekhyun recent behavior. He never told anyone else, beside Jaehyun. “What do you say, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun had a slight frown when he glanced at Ten, but Ten could feel how wary Baekhyun looked at Taeyong. “I’m sorry, I’d rather not have anyone else watching, if that’s not a problem.”

Ten sighed in relief and it wasn’t like he thought that Jaehyun would agree, but just knowing that he didn’t need to stand there anymore was truly soothing.

“Oh, I’m sorry then, Baekhyun-shi. Maybe next time?” Taeyong offered.

“We’re going in first.”

Ten didn’t bother to excuse himself as he pulled Jaehyun with him by his wrist and it was only when the door closed behind then and the music inside the studio hit him – Johnny always had some music turned on loud during his shoots – that Ten felt like he could properly breath.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Jaehyun asked low in front him, tilting his head a little so he could eye level with Ten.

Ten nodded and looked around and it was only them, the four of them and no else inside the room. Yeah, Ten would be fine. “I am now.”

\--

Getting Jaehyun ready for the shooting was actually easier than Ten thought it would. Taeyong did most of the work, both styling his hair and getting Jaehyun’s makeup done, but the thing was: there wasn’t much to be done. Jaehyun was indeed handsome and had a skin that would put a lot of models they knew to the ground.

Ten had a hard time not to laugh (much) when Jaehyun became too shy to change his clothes in front of them, even though the three of them stood behind an antique folding screen, while Johnny fixed the lights in front of the plain white background. 

Things got even funnier when Taeyong, noticed the awkwardness and glanced back and forth between them before he excused himself, (n)ever so smoothly, and left only Ten and Jaehyun behind the blind so he could help Johnny instead. Ten laughed really hard at that. 

Usually male models wouldn’t get uncomfortable with something like that, and even most experienced female models wouldn’t mind if they were all professionals – but they always had female staff on those occasions and the environment was always a respectful one inside Johnny’s studio.

Ten didn’t do much to help, this time, as he only stood there with his arms crossed and a playful grin as he watched Jaehyun’s ears burn red as he changed clothes. Really, the guy even had a perfect body – and he had probably spent some extra time at the gym that morning, because no one simply woke up like that, not even experienced models like Lucas. There was nothing for Jaehyun to be ashamed of. Besides, Ten was used to all of that.

“Easy money, you said.” Jaehyun muttered between his teeth as he passed by Ten and from behind the screen.

Ten also laughed loudly at that.

“Okay!” Johnny smiled at all of them while Taeyong brought Jaehyun to the main spot and added some details to the clothes and jewelry and Jaehyun’s hair. “This is gonna be easy for you, Jaehyun. Taeyong must have told you already, but we want it to be chill. Very relaxed… Like when you wake up and the weather is fine and you‘re feeling good with yourself, maybe a little risky, but not too much. We’re gonna feel it as it goes. Just relax, show me your best face and how great you feel in those clothes.”

Ten speed closer with a make-up brush on his hand, when Taeyong stepped back, so he could fix a spot near Jaehyun’s eyes. Under the strong lights it always needed some touch-up.

“Relax your jaw.” Ten muttered, almost in a whisper. “Don’t flex your eyes and don’t open them too much. Bedroom eyes are a kill, and forget we’re here.”

“How do I even make bedroom eyes?”

“Oh, babe, I bet you know.”

Jaehyun didn’t say another word, but Ten saw it clearly when Jaehyun took a deep breath and his jaw relaxed, and Ten smiled, stepping back. This would probably work better than he thought.

Jaehyun rolled his shoulder a little and he still looked at the floor when he pulled his hand inside the kangaroo pocket of the black hoodie, beneath the halfway worn blue jumper. When Jaehyun finally glanced up, staring dead straight at Johnny’s lens and the first picture displayed large at the screen, Ten was sure things would work more than just fine.

Ten and Taeyong watched everything close behind Johnny and to be honest, Ten was impressed. Jaehyun was a natural and was probably wasting his time writing for magazines, while he could perfectly fill those pages with his face. Not to mention that he would probably make a lot more money in front of the lens than behind them.

He had no problems following Johnny’s instructions whatsoever and the fact that he worked for a fashion magazine, even if he wrote for the sports column most of the time, probably gave him a good idea of what he had to do and some poses that he could (easily) copy.

Soon enough, Taeyong brought other combinations of clothes. He would keep the pants, but he’d put a green shirt and black jacket this time, and although still seeming shy at doing it in front of other people, he did it on spot anyway, with Johnny too busy checking what he had there and Taeyong too focused on making sure the clothes would fit him perfectly. Only Ten watched him, from not really far, as he soon stepped closer to fix Jaehyun’s hair and his make-up again.

“You’re doing good.” Ten assured him when he noticed Jaehyun’s jaw tensed up again.

“I’m running out of ideas.”

Ten chuckled, but couldn’t say anything when Taeyong stepped closer with another pair of sneakers.

The second part started just fine, but yeah, Jaehyun was running out of ideas. Ten frowned and maybe things wouldn’t be that easy after all, but he wouldn’t allow that. He couldn’t ruin that for Taeyong. Neither for Jaehyun.

He took a deep breath and took a step back so Taeyong couldn’t see what he was doing when he started making a few poses for Jaehyun to follow, and although a little confused at first, Jaehyun followed him.

“Nice!” Johnny complimented him and Ten smiled, proudly. “Keep doing that, but look to you right. Now left. Wow.”

Jaehyun chuckled and more clicks flashed around him and Johnny stepped closer.

“Ten, bring me the other light, please.”

Ten quickly approached, following Johnny’s order and while holding the lamp close to Jaehyun’s face he grabbed the collar of his own shirt and pulled it down a little. Ten wanted to kill Jaehyun for a second when he looked too flustered for a moment there, before he finally followed Ten’s tip.

“Wow. Awesome. Now give me more neck.” Johnny instructed him, and Jaehyun followed. “Some more, I want to see these shoulder blades.” Ten watched with a smirk when Jaehyun actually dared pulling both sides of the shirt, and stretched them, probably more than he should by the small pop of cloth Ten heard. “Perfect!”

Perfect, indeed, Ten thought. And when Jaehyun’s eyes met his for a while and Jaehyun chuckled and Johnny clicked it, Ten couldn’t help but smile, easily.

The rest of the session went just as smooth, with Jaehyun still feeling uncomfortable to change his clothes in front of them, but he did it, anyway – pants and all – and with Ten giving him pose tips behind Johnny and Taeyong’s backs, and Jaehyun following them. Jaehyun seemed to relax as it went on and even dared a few other poses, either kneeling down or leaning against the white wall behind, and in the end, everything worked smoothly, or as smooth as it could be.

Jaehyun seemed pretty surprised himself as he stared at the pictures that Johnny showed him on the screen and really, there was no doubt that Jaehyun could do that if he wanted and Ten was proud of himself, but mostly at Jaehyun.

While Ten helped Johnny with the equipment – although they didn’t have much to do, since Johnny would need it all the same on the following morning – Jaehyun got his private interview with Taeyong and Ten watched them from afar.

“He seems nice,” Johnny said beside him at some point, after Ten had already finished and Johnny personally packed his camera, and Ten quickly glanced at his friend. “Very polite and I dare say he was a little bit too tense for someone with his experience when we started, but it got better. I think you made him nervous.”

Ten snorted – oh, if only Johnny knew the real reason behind Jaehyun’s tension.

“Yeah…. I’m sure it’s nothing like that.” Ten shook his head. “But he’s nice.” And Jaehyun was.

“Are you two dating again?”

“What!? No.” Ten scoffed, and shook his head a few times and it was harder this time to hide his embarrassment. Even though they’d spent years apart, it has always been harder to hide things from Johnny than it was from Taeyong. “Johnny, forget about him. I’m sure we’re never seeing him again after this. Jaehyun… He’s busy, okay?”

“Alright.” Johnny raised up his free hand, redemption like. “If you say so.”

The interview ended soon after that – both Jaehyun interview with Taeyong and Johnny with Ten, as he didn’t make any more questions – and after a long row of _thank you_ and _nice to meet you_ and _hope to see you around_ and _good luck_ , Ten walked Jaehyun to the gallery, while Taeyong and Johnny stayed behind to check the photos.

“Don’t you ever call this easy money again.” Jaehyun said when they were already at the gallery door and he stepped down outside. “This is hard as fuck! I respect models a lot more now, trust me.”

Ten laughed lightly at that, but didn’t step down like Jaehyun did and leaned against the wall at the entrance, making himself taller as he faced Jaehyun with his arms crossed.

“Come on, it wasn’t that hard. You did a good job.”

“Yeah, right.” Jaehyun didn’t seem to believe his own words. “I hope I didn’t waste their time.”

“You didn’t. They really liked it and you’ll get the money for helping me. _Plus_ , you’ve got your interview and you even helped me again today, so I say everybody wins.”

Ten didn’t even try to hide his satisfied grin as he spoke and even Jaehyun smiled a bit, a little bit tight that it made his dimples show up, even more when he pressed his lips in a line.

“I can’t believe that guy wanted to watch the photoshoot. Ten,-” Jaehyun sighed. “Are you sure he never acted like this before?”

“I am. I don’t know why he showed up today.”

“Have you talked to him about what happened at the party?”

“I didn’t. He hasn't been here this week.” 

Ten waited as Jaehyun watched him with the same concerned gaze from that night at the party.

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun bit his lower lip as he frowned. “I don’t wanna meddle and I know we’re not friends or anything, but you know you can tell me, right? If something else happened…”

It was Ten who frowned this time, and shook his head with a small laugh. “You’re worried for nothing.” He smiled. “Nothing happened. I haven’t talked to him or seen him around for a week.”

“But you looked like you froze earlier. When you saw him.” 

Jaehyun pointed out, his eyes still glued to Ten, and Ten couldn't argue with that. 

Ten sighed and averted his eyes as he gulped. He didn’t react like that normally. He never froze like that before and he didn’t know what really made him panic like that. It was not like Baekhyun ever forced anything between them, except for his own presence, but Ten should have known how to deal with that. He always stood for himself and he did it on his own all those other times that Baekhyun had shown up at the gallery after their failed dates, but ever since the party at Monster, Baekhyun’s presence really scared him for the first time.

“At least tell Johnny and Taeyong.”Jaehyun added. “They don’t know what’s going on, right?”

Ten blinked before staring back at Jaehyun and shook his head. “He’s one of our best clients.”

“But he isn’t the only one and bet he won’t be the last.”

Ten inhaled deeply and quickly nodded.

“Thank you. For that night and for today too.” A smile slowly turned up the corner of his lips as he remembered the photo session. “You should really consider the model career, you know? You’re good.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and turned sideways, and Ten could see his ears really turning real pink this time. 

“Thanks, but no. It was nice, the experience.” Jaehyun shook his head and turned back to Ten with a shy smile. “But I’m never doing this again.”

Ten chuckled and smiled broadly as he shook his head.

“I guess that’s it then. Thank you, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun was also smiling at him as he nodded, his hands in his pockets and in that moment he looked a lot more like that first time when Ten’s eyes landed on him at the party and he pointed at Jaehyun, and told Baekhyun that the guy was his ex-boyfriend. His jealous-sometimes-aggressive-model-ex-boyfriend.

Jaehyun wasn’t his ex-boyfriend, he wasn’t a model – although he could be, if he wanted – and Ten had no idea if he was ever the jealous time, but from what Ten could see, Jaehyun was probably far from aggressive, despite the very intimidating gaze he send Baekhyun at the party. Jaehyun had really been nice all this time.

“Take care, Ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! 🥰💕
> 
> Feel free to reach me at [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso) and [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso).


	3. the cover boy(friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the chapters for this fic are longer than what i usually write (and probably that's why it's taking me longer to review. Anyways, iI hope it's not boring or tireing to read ^^'
> 
> This chapter's moodboard: [Chapter 03](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1363641187136135169)
> 
> Previous moodboards:  
> [Chapter 02](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1361056982728327172)  
> [Chapter 01](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1358232551408730112)

The week after the photoshoot session with Jaehyun had been close to hell inside the gallery. In fact, it had been crazy already the weeks prior, but the last few days before the Fashion Week, with models coming in and out of Johnny’s studio all the time – TY, Taeyong’s shoes brand, and Monster, Kai’s clothes brand, weren’t the only one’s Johnny was working on – along with whole make-up and hair teams, productions teams, stylists, and even a few fashionistas, all day and everyday, is was almost a nightmare. It was so hectic that Hendery and Ten took turns between the gallery, and helping Johnny with the studio and the absurd amount of people, coming in and out, all of the time. 

The gallery was full pretty much 24/7, with Johnny’s work going from dusk to dawn while poor Jeno slept on an improvised bed in the corner of the studio, so he wouldn’t have to take a cab home, since they always ended the day way after subway hours – but at least it also gave him a few more minutes of sleeping every morning. 

That also meant that Jeno was the one responsible for opening every morning, so when Ten arrived earlier than usual that Thursday – the runaway day – Ten wasn’t surprised to find the gallery already functioning, with people coming in and out with piles of boxes, but to find Jaehyun talking to Jeno near Johnny’s studio, now that was a real surprise.

“Jaehyun?” It wasn’t like Ten expected that he wouldn’t meet Jaehyun ever again, but it wasn’t like he was expecting for it to happen either. Still – and unlike Baekhyun’s random appearances – it was a pleasant surprise. “What are you doing here?” He asked with a smile as he approached them.

“Oh, hey. Hi, Ten.” Jaehyun smiled back, his hands hidden inside his pockets – just as usual, Ten noticed – as he walked to meet Ten halfway, but not before bowing a small excuse to Jeno. “I was around so I thought- I hope that it’s okay that I showed up without calling first. I mean… Considering.” Jaehyun shrugged, just one shoulder, though. “I kinda wanted to talk to you.”

Ten chuckled.

“It’s fine. Hey, Jeno.” He asked the boy, who moved some of the boxes near the door that connect the gallery and the studio. “Is Johnny inside?” 

“No yet. He said he would stop to check Taeyong hyung first, but I guess he’s on his way.”

Ten smiled before he turned back to Jaehyun and nodded towards the studio for Jaehyun to follow him. 

That Thursday was actually  _ The _ Thursday, as Taeyong called it, and for the first time that week there wouldn’t be any sessions in the studio, but Johnny would stop by to get the equipment he could need to work at the runaway instead. And despite no shootings for the day, they had worked until late the night before, and considering the amount of work that still awaited them on Friday, organizing all of that wasn’t an item in their priority list, at all, so the whole studio was a complete mess. 

“What’s up?” Ten casually asked when they stepped inside and pushed a few clothes from a bench near the wall aside – and probably the only place left to sit. “What brings my gorgeous ex-boyfriend back to see me?” He chuckled.

Jaehyun let out a puff of laughter and shook his head before he pulled a folded brown envelope from his back pocket. “This.”

“What’s this?” Ten frowned a bit, curious, as he took the envelope to check what it held inside.

“It’s the money Taeyong paid me for the photoshoot. I can’t keep it.”

“What do you mean you can’t keep it? It’s yours.”

“It’s not, Ten.” Jaehyun sighed. “It’s not fair. He paid for a real model, and I’m not one. They probably won’t even use those pictures, so it’s-“

“It’s yours.” Ten insisted and quickly folded the envelope before extending it back, but Jaehyun didn’t take it. “Jaehyun, you did the job, it’s yours. And it’s for helping me too.”

“I didn’t help you for money. I just took the job because- I don’t know. I thought it would be easy money, as you said. But it’s not fair. I made Taeyong and Johnny waste their time, I can’t make them waste their money too. They paid for a real model. Not me.”

Ten scoffed as he stared at Jaehyun, without knowing what to say. He may not have seen the final results, but he saw the photoshoot, he was there, and Jaehyun may not be a professional model, but he worked just fine. He deserved that money.

Jaehyun sighed and pushed Ten’s hand, the one holding the envelope, down. 

“You can use it if you want. I don’t know… Make something cool for Taeyong, buy him a gift, give it to charity, I don’t know. I’m not asking you to tell them the truth, I just can’t keep it.”

“The truth is that you saved my life and worked hard for this money. It’s yours.”

“The truth is that I don’t deserve it.”

“But Jaehyun-”

Ten didn’t have time to finish when the door slid wide open and Johnny stepped inside the studio, holding one of the boxes that Jeno worked on outside under his arm.

“He-hey! Look who’s back! If it isn’t our cover man!”

Jaehyun seemed started by that and quickly turned to Johnny, who greeted him with a half hug and even let a few pats on Jaehyun’s back – who reciprocated just the same. Seriously, from all the gay men he knew, Johnny was probably the less gay one Ten ever met.

“Cover man?” Ten asked. He probably heard that right, right?

“Yup! Cover man.”

Ten exchanged a glance with Jaehyun as they watched Johnny put down the box on the same bench Ten had just cleared, and pull out from it two copies of the lookbook for this season’s collection. It wasn’t the full catalog yet, but it held some of the main pieces and looks they would use on the runway – as Kai explained to him the other day while they worked at Johnny’s studio.

Johnny handled one book for them while he checked the other one and Ten stepped closer to Jaehyun so they could look at it together.

It was something like a briefing, but a pocket version; both Monster and TY brands printed on the cover that displayed a picture of no one else but Jaehyun himself. And not just any picture of Jaehyun, but that one that Johnny took on a closer shot that showed only up his torso and Jaehyun pulled the collar of his shirt while he stared at Ten. Ten clearly remembered that one.

Jaehyun watched it in shock and Ten had to hold back a (proud) laugh before he pulled the lookbook from Jaehyun’s hand and flipped through the pages. He had already seen at least a handful of those pictures over his friends’ shoulders, or while those models actually posed for them, but he stopped when another picture of Jaehyun showed up. In this other one, Jaehyun was leaning against the wall with his chin slightly up and the look in his face screamed bedroom-eyes – and yet Jaehyun had told him he didn’t know how to do it. Bulshit.

“So… What do you think?” Johnny asked them. “They’re also in the main catalog with some other ones. I can show them to you later, but I have to finish something for Taeyong first.”

“That’s- They’re… This...” Jaehyun babbled.

“This is great!” Ten pointed and his grin couldn’t be more satisfied. “As usual.” He winked at Jaehyun and nodded, very nonchalantly – he had just proved Jaehyun he was worth that money.

“You can keep one if you want to. But they’ll be handling it tonight and they’ll release the catalog at the cocktail on Saturday.” Johnny talked to Jaehyun with his back towards them, too busy to notice when Ten flipped the brown envelope in his hand right in front of Jaehyun’s face then put it on the back pocket of his jeans, where he patted, twice. “I know Ten will be there, but you’re going too, right?”

“I…” Jaehyun rolled his eyes while Ten’s smile only grew larger, but Ten noticed that Jaehyun smiled too. “I can’t, tonight. I’m sorry.”

“He’s coming on Saturday.” Ten stated, earning a confused glance from Jaehyun, who couldn’t say anything when Johnny turned back to them with a bright smile.

“Perfect! Jongin suggested a picture with all their models, so if you can arrive around fifteen minutes earlier, it would be great.”

Jaehyun tensed up upon Johnny’s request and Ten could see the panic in his eyes – he only hopped that Johnny didn’t – but when he glanced at the small catalog on Ten’s hand he slowly nodded and smiled. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Great!!” Ten couldn’t believe himself how this whole thing had worked out. “You pick me up at eight? We can come together.”

Jaehyun coughed a few times, on air, apparently, and Ten watched him while Johnny snorted behind them.

“Yeah… Sure. Fine.”

\--

The runaway was a success! It wasn’t only Taeyong’s first runaway at Seoul’s Fashion Week, but it was Kai’s – as in TY and Monster – and people couldn’t stop talking about them: both of them were pointed out among the best newcomers for the show and magazines, and Instagramers, and fashion bloggers, were all out and about their brands being the “it” brands for the upcoming season with their “ _ Infinity” _ Fall/Winter collection.

Taeyong beamed the whole day after the runaway, and Johnny probably couldn’t be prouder – Ten couldn’t, that was for sure – and everyone helped as much as they could with preparations for the cocktail and official launch party that Saturday. They considered making it at Monster first, but this party had a lot more guests and for sure needed a lot more space than the small cocktail from last week for the press, so they decided to make it the gallery instead; and the fact that they could use Johnny’s studio for the night was a total plus.

They hired a company to take care of everything, but there were small details that they had to do themselves, like cleaning and moving most of Johnny’s heavy equipment to the small mezzanine floor inside the studio that they used for storage. What couldn’t fit, they brought it either to Johnny’s or Ten’s place and by the end of the day, Hendery and Jeno, who carried most of the stuff, looked like they could sleep on any surface, horizontal or not.

They all had already worked really hard that whole week and the gallery so they decided that , for the first time since their opening, Stray Dog would stay closed until Tuesday the next week, instead of their usual Monday break – Johnny’s studio had a schedule of its own, but he usually closed on Sundays and Mondays. It was their well-deserved (very) short vacation.

Jaehyun showed up at Ten’s place at 8pm – o’clock – and when Ten opened the door for him, Ten had never been more glad he asked Jaehyun to show up good twenty minutes earlier than what they actually needed. Ten’s apartment was just a few blocks down the gallery – they could just walk if they wanted to, like Ten walked to work every day – and Ten only had in mind that he could give Jaehyun a few tips about the whole night and for posing beside professional models, but when he looked at Jaehyun standing on his door frame, dressed like  _ that _ , it sure called for a change of plans.

“Are you checking me out again?’ Jaehyun asked.

“You’re so not going to show up dressed up like this.” Ten stated, then pulled Jaehyun inside the apartment by his wrist so he could close the door.

“What!? Why not? What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“How about: everything?” Ten snorted. “Jaehyun, you’re a model. I wouldn’t use these clothes not even to visit my grandmother. Gods bless her.” He quickly added.

In fact, Jaehyun’s clothes weren’t that bad. They weren’t bad at all, just... Too formal, too normal… Too plain. No one showed up in full tuxedo at this kind of party, or at least not this kind of tuxedo.

“I’m not a model and you know it, and there’s nothing wrong with my clothes. I know that.”

“Honey,” Ten chuckled. “Did you rent this?”

Jaehyun frowned. “Maybe.”

Yeah. Ten was really glad they still had a few minutes left. 

He rolled his eyes despite the smile on his lips and turned around towards his bedroom. “Follow me.”

Jaehyun followed him, and Ten went straight to his wardrobe in his bedroom – and thank gods he always liked large clothes, he thought as he rummaged, searching for something that Jaehyun could use.

“C’mon, Ten. You can’t be serious. This was expensive.”

“Is this how you spent your paycheck from the pictures?”

Ten heard Jaehyun sigh behind and, for a moment, Ten felt bad for him, actually, but when he found the perfect jacket and the perfect shirt, he didn’t feel that bad anymore. He turned around with a smile, but Jaehyun had a small pout on his lips instead, to which Ten had to chuckle a little bit.

“Okay. You look great, if that makes you feel better.” Ten spoke calmly as he already worked untying Jaehyun’s tie, who looked somewhere else, but let him. “It’s just… It’s Fashion Week, Jaehyun, and you’re the one featured on the lookbook cover. People  _ will _ have their eyes on you tonight.” He chuckled, tossing Jaehyun’s tie aside. “Maybe you can even meet a cute girl at the party that you can take to a fancy dinner tomorrow, where you’ll be more than welcome to wear your tuxedo. But today, you need to look like a real model. And real models don't wear bland tuxedos for this kind of party.”

Jaehyun frowned, glancing back at Ten as he extended him a black t-shirt. 

“I had a date tonight.” He said with a long face before taking off his suit and then started unbuttoning his white shirt and if Jaehyun had a hard time stripping in front of them during the photoshoot, he didn’t seem to mind it this time. “I canceled it.”

Okay, that made Ten really start to feel bad for Jaehyun again. He took a deep breath and helped Jaehyun with the rest of the shirt.

“Well… You can take her to dinner tomorrow. You already have the suit!” Ten tried cheering him up but ended up quirking up an eyebrow when Jaehyun made a very uninterested face, crunching up his nose. “Or maybe not.”

“I took her on a date on Thursday.” He said as put on the shirt.

“That’s why you couldn’t go to the runaway?”

Jaehyun nodded.

“How was it?”

“She’s nice.”

But Ten scoffed, “Put this inside your pants and give me your belt.” He pointed in the general area of Jaehyun’s shirt and crotch before he turned back to his wardrobe In search of a better belt than that one. “Nice. But not worth a fancy dinner, uh?” Ten chuckled to himself as he turned around. “I never thought that my ex-boyfriend would be the kind of guy who only wants to get inside a girls skirt.” But when Lucas’s face popped inside his head – Lucas: his very bisexual ex-boyfriend – he frowned. “Actually, he would.” Ten nodded.

Jaehyun shook his head, but laughed at Ten’s words and handed him the belt. 

“It’s not like that. It’s just... We didn’t click, you know? Half an hour and we had nothing to talk about.” He shrugged and so did Ten after placing a different belt in front of Jaehyun’s pants and opting for none.

“Yeah, I know. It felt the same when I went out with Baekhyun.” Ten sighed and frowned deeper. “I don’t even know why I insisted on other dates. Let’s hope she’s not a stalker.” He joked before turning around to his wardrobe once more, to grab another shirt.

Jaehyun snorted behind him. “Don’t even joke about this. Will the creepy guy be there tonight?”

“Unfortunately, I think he will.” Ten answered before handing Jaehyun a different shirt, an off-white one with tints of peach, and way larger than the black was, with a low v-neck cut.

“That’s why you wanted me to go tonight?”

“Honestly?”

Jaehyun shrugged, but smiled before he took off the black shirt – Jaehyun really had a great body, Ten thought.

“I forgot he would be there.”

“Have you at least talked to your friends about what’s going on?”

“I can’t.” Ten sighed, but smiled when Jaehyun pulled the shirt inside his pants even before Ten told him to – he was a fast learner – and stepped closer so he could hand him his suit back, instead of the jacket. “He and Johnny just signed a huge contract. He’s really one of our best clients.”

“A creepy client that stalks you around in parties. Is the contract that good?”

“Yeah…” Ten twisted the corner of his lips. 

He wasn’t exactly happy when Johnny told him he signed the contract with Baekhyun. The deal – and especially the money – was awesome and it happened just a few days before the last party, but with preparations for Taeyong’s first official collection he only told Ten about earlier this week. This new contact was really important for Johnny, and maybe – probably – for Ten’s career too, but it made him wonder if that had anything with Baekhyun being around him like that; because now he was paying him (and Johnny) a huge amount of money. 

Ten fixed the collar of Jaehyun’s suit and then the shirt so it would show Jaehyun’s collarbones, just slightly, like the picture on the cover of the lookbook and he smiled brightly. 

“There you are! And you can even wear your pretty suit now.”

Jaehyun chuckled, or snorted, or something in between. “You could have told me what to wear for this, you now? It would have saved me the trouble. And the money”

“Don’t you work for a fashion magazine?”

“I’m more focused on the sports column, remember?”

Ten rolled his eyes, but still smiled proud of his work, before he turned to his bathroom so he could finish his make-up – just a little bit of highlight and a thin eye-liner and he would be fine.

“I bet you were one of those jocks in college.” He said once Jaehyun followed him and leaned on the doorframe beside him, with his arms crossed.

“I also told you I was part of the basketball team.”

Ten quickly glanced at him with a smug smile and soon focused back on his make-up.

“I played basketball in school too. With Johnny.”

“Really?” Jaehyun seemed really surprised by that and Ten nodded.

“Johnny’s from Chicago and I lived there until high school. We played on the same team in middle school.”

“Wow... I always wanted to go watch a Bulls’ game on court when I lived in Connecticut, but I was too young to go on my own and my father never took me to watch one.”

“You lived in Connecticut?” Ten turned towards him in surprise, but Jaehyun’s eyes were actually beaming, very dreamlike when he nodded.

“From five until I was ten.”

“And you’re still a Bulls fan.” It wasn’t a question, and Jaehyun nodded again and his eyes really sparkled. Ten let out a loud laugh and shook his head. “Please don’t let Johnny know about that or that’s all he’s gonna talk about for the whole night.”

Jaehyun also laughed loudly at that and his head even bent backwards as he did.

“I always knew that Johnny was a nice guy.”

“Jocks.” Ten snorted and rolled his eyes, and he stared at his reflection at the mirror he still had an eye to put on the eyeliner and with Jaehyun laughing like that he would probably mess it. “There are a few of Taeyong’s sneakers inside a large box in the living room. You could try to find one your size. It would be really nice if you showed up wearing them.”

“Don’t you think Taeyong will mind it?”

“He’s gonna love it. Go on.”

Ten nodded towards the living room and Jaehyun answered with a cute-ish smile that showed his dimples perfectly, before he turned around and left.

Really, what were the odds that, just to get rid of Baekhyun, Ten randomly pointed to a guy Taeyong’s party, and it ended up being an actual nice guy, full hetero, but that helped him by playing the part of Ten’s model ex-boyfriend, and that despite not being a model, ended up on the first page of Ten’s best friend’s first fashion lookbook, and one of the models for the catalog.

Maybe Ten should try his luck on the lottery that week.

\--

The party started just perfectly and everything seemed to be according to plans. There was a DJ booth on a corner, the counter on the back of the gallery turned into a bar and another table was set nearby serving the best finger food Ten have had in years; and the most important part: Taeyong was beaming. Both him and Kai, actually, as they should.

There were journalists and models showing up at every minute, and when all the models were there, Johnny was the first one to take a picture of all them (Jaehyun included), beside the stylists in the studio – where they had set a small scenario so people could take their own selcas, or have their pictures taken, with both TY and Monster brands all around them.

Ten watched from behind Johnny’s shoulders when they took the main pictures: first the stylists, then models, and lastly, all of them together. Neither Taeyong or Jongin could stop smiling – and neither did Ten as he watched his friend or as he noticed how Jaehyun didn’t have any problem mixing with the other five models. Really, there was no way anyone wouldn’t say he wasn’t a professional, and Ten was proud of him, too. At the end, Jeno offered to take a picture of Taeyong and Kai with Johnny and Sehun (Kai’s boyfriend and one of their models).

All their friends were there that night and Ten barely had any time to talk to Taeyong or Johnny, so as soon as they finished taking the photos, he was walking around groups of people he knew, either friends or that they worked with those last few weeks, with Jaehyun in tow. Ten introduced him to their friends and he could swear that Jungwoo was hitting on Jaehyun in less than two minutes, which gave Ten a hard time not to laugh at Jaehyun’s flustered face. Even though, Jaehyun never stopped being polite and friendly. Hendery joined them some time later with Jeno and Jaemin – Jeno’s boyfriend – and only this made Jungwoo step back on his game, but only for a while.

Some other people randomly approached them; some to ask about the gallery and some other (or both) to compliment Jaehyun, having recognized him from the catalog, and Jaehyun looked shocked every time it happened, much to Ten’s amusement.

Speaking of witch, the main catalog was also amazing! It had most of the looks from the runaway plus a good amount of other looks and clothes, and there were at least a handful of Jaehyun’s pictures among them. Jaehyun got really shy after they finished looking at it together, sometime later in the middle of the party.

In between drinks and snacks, Ten told Jaehyun some more about Lucas, his actual ex-boyfriend, and some more about Baekhyun and the contract he signed with Johnny and how it would grant them half their usual income for the next following months. Meanwhile, Jaehyun told him a little bit about the girl he took on a date that week – there really wasn’t much to talk about her, or so it looked like – and how he was pretty much screwed up now, since the girl was a friend of his roommate’s girlfriend.

Jaehyun also told him about his roommate and best friend, Mark, and how their dog, Coffee, actually adopted them one night while they played basketball on the court near their house; not the other way around. He had a really bright smile when he told Ten how the dog simply showed up in the middle of their game to try and catch the big orange ball, but instead of ruining their game, they ended up playing him for the rest of night and when they turned around to leave, the dog followed them all the way home. They couldn’t just leave him there.

When Jaehyun showed Ten a picture, like a proud puppy dad, Ten was surprised about how much it actually resembled Johnny’s Stray Dog. He dragged Jaehyun outside so he could show him the picture of the dog that hung behind the glass window on the entrance, and when they stepped back inside the gallery, laughing at some dumb theory about how all stray dogs in the world was part of either one of two families, they jumped into no one else but Baekhyun, near the dj booth.

Ten immediately tensed up and he didn’t know if Jaehyun noticed or not, but Jaehyun stepped closer right away and put his hand on Ten’s shoulder. It helped Ten relax a little bit.

“Ten! I’ve been searching for you.” Baekhyun smiled broadly at him, but didn’t bother speaking to Jaehyun. “I just talked to Johnny and he told me you should be here. The party is amazing, but I was wondering if you could show me around. Maybe Johnny would take a picture of us in the back.”

“He can’t go.”

Ten was taken by surprise at Jaehyun's sudden snap, but considering that once again Ten was stuck in place without being able to walk, or answer, he was actually glad that Jaehyun did that.

Only then Baekhyun glanced towards Jaehyun and Ten wanted to roll his eyes at the superior look in Baekhyun’s face.

“Oh I’m sorry, Jaehyun-shi. I didn’t notice you here.”

_ Really, why did Baekhyun was so rude? _ , Ten thought.

“I can’t.” Ten repeated Jaehyun’s words before Jaehyun could say anything to Baekhyun, who looked back at him with the same blatant façade. “I don’t want to, actually. I’m kinda busy right now. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun scoffed and Ten could see the small smirk at the corner of Jaehyun’s lips by his side. Ten stood out for himself like he usually would, but his heart still beat a lot faster than usual, as if he was just ready to run at any minute. The only problem was, despite his words, his legs felt heavy and Ten knew that, in fact, he couldn’t run right now, not even if his life depended on it and it scared him.

“Busy with him?” Baekhyun glanced at Jaehyun and checked him from head to toe. “I’m sure you can do better than just some model, Tennie. You’re so smart and talented. I’m sure you can spend your time with someone better than-.”

_ Oh, Baekhyun just didn’t. _

“Baekhyun!” Kai’s voice cut him.

Ten couldn’t possibly believe what Baekhyun said; he not only diminished all the models around them – Kais boyfriend included – but his words were so rude, so pretentious and offending, and worse! Towards a free attack to Jaehyun too, who was one of the nicest people Ten had met in a while. Ten felt Jaehyun tense up beside him and his hand held tight in Ten’s shoulder.

“Hey, hyung!” Kai called again, stepping closer to them, and when he noticed Ten and Jaehyun’s presence his smile grew even larger. “Ah, I see you met Jaehyun-shi already.” Kai was also on that list of the nicest people Ten had met recently and the man had always been so nice and polite towards everyone around them, it was hard to believe he was actually friends with Baekhyun. “Thank you again for your hard work, Jaehyun. Your pictures were stunning.”

“Ah- Thank you.” Jaehyun bowed and Ten smiled when he noticed Jaehyun’s red ears. “It was an honor.”

“I hope we can work together again in the future. By the way,” Kai grinned. “I love your shoes.”

Kai's cheerful presence made the air around them a lot lighter and Ten let out a quick, pleased laugh, and so did Jaehyun, but he covered his mouth with the back of his free hand.

“I have some of Taeyong’s sneakers from the runaway at my place and we thought that it would be a nice touch if Jaehyun wore one of them.” Ten explained and playfully winked at Jaehyun.

“Ahhh. Your place?.Does that mean that you’re together again?” Kai nodded and watched them with the same curiosity of a child, while Baekhyun sent Ten death glares. “Taeyonggie told me you guys used to date.”

And before he noticed what he was doing, Ten nodded and leaned a bit onto Jaehyun by his side, his eyes quickly averting Baekhyun’s gaze.

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun didn’t even try to pretend that he believed Ten’s words, but Kai didn’t seem to notice that.

“Really!?” Kai smiled brightly at them. “This is awesome! I’m so happy for both of you. You two look really cute together.” He nodded again and grabbed Baekhyun by his arm. “Come on, hyung. Let’s leave the love birds alone so I can show you around. Sehun and Chanyeol were asking for you. We’ll see you guys later.”

Ten waved Kai goodbye with a smile, but as soon as they turned around, Ten pressed his lips tight, his eyes wide in realization as he fought back a laugh.

Jaehyun was the one who seemed frozen in place this time and when Ten turned around to face him, Ten had to cover his mouth with hand not to laugh, loud, at his face.

“Ten.” Jaehyun frowned and not only his ears were red, but so were his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Ten squeaked. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, Jaehyun. Baekhyun- Have you seen his face? I panicked and- I’m so sorry?” Ten frowned a bit as he watched Jaehyun look around and take a deep breath.

“Fuck. This guy is a douche.” Jaehyun muttered but he soon turned back towards Ten, his frown deep as he sent daggers towards Ten with his eyes. He lowered his head so he could meet Ten’s eyes as he talked between his teeth. “I can’t believe you told them we’re dating. Are you nuts!? One thing is to play your ex-boyfriend, but your  _ boyfriend _ ? This is crazy, Ten! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna say if Kai tells anyone? There’s no way I’m gonna pretend to be your boyfriend, Ten. That’s a no-no. We can’t do this. No one can know about this. We’re gonna find Kai right now and tell him the truth.”

“We can’t tell him the truth. He’s Baekhyun’s friend.” Ten cut Jaehyun from his low rant. “If he finds out that I was lying all the time I don’t even know what he's gonna do. He creeps me out.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he let out a low grunt and took a deep breath. “I’m not playing your boyfriend.” He repeated and turned around, but before he could leave Ten quickly hold him by his arm.

“Just tonight! Just for tonight and then you’ll never see me again. I promise. Please, Jaehyun?” Ten’s breath was heavy and he felt his legs trembling again in panic. If Jaehyun left and Baekhyun followed him around the whole night like he did at the last party- “…Please? If Baekhyun finds out tonight I-….” Ten didn’t know if he could deal with that on his own anymore. He frowned – he really wasn’t used to reacting like that – then sighed; yeah, he really didn’t know if he could do it.

Jaehyun still frowned when he turned back to stare at Ten and he did for a while in complete silence but his gaze was unreadable. He looked behind Ten for another while that looked like forever until he stared at Ten again and pressed his lips, still not looking pleased with the situation, but Ten was taken by surprise when Jaehyun actually stepped closer.

“Fine…” He sighed and held Ten’s arm before he pulled Ten even closer, their chest almost touching, but he still looked behind Ten’s shoulder. “The creepy guy is watching.” Jaehyun muttered and Ten let out a heavy sigh. He couldn’t actually believe that Jaehyun had agreed to help him, again.

“Thank you.” Ten answered low, but a smile returned to his face when Jaehyun twisted the corner of his lips, his dimples in full display. It wasn’t a smile, but it was better the frown on his face.

“Let’s get something to drink.”

The rest of the party didn’t go so smoothly, with Baekhyun eyes on them all the time and by the end of the night, when it was mostly them and a few closer people, Jaehyun still sulked. Even when Ten’s friends showed up to talk to them, Ten could see that Jaehyun wasn’t as conformable around them as he was before – and when Jungwoo tried to hit on him again, Jaehyun cleared his throat and excused himself to use the restroom.

“Jungwoo, stop that.” Ten muttered when Jungwoo even turned his head so he could watch Jaehyun behind his back.

“He’s so hot! Where did you find him?”

Ten rolled his eyes but when he watched Jaehyun quickly step aside before he jumped into a stranger and ran his hand on his hair Ten didn’t hold back a smirk.

“He is, isn’t he? You need to see him shirtless.” He carelessly commented and Jungwoo gasped, and then sighed. Ten chuckled. Jungwoo should be an actor – a drama actor. “I bet you’d die if you see his abs. He’s really hot.”

“I bet he’s good in bed.”

Ten quickly turned to Jungwoo once Jaehyun disappeared inside the studio, and Ten raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Who’s hot and who’s good in bed?” Taeyong’s voice and his face popped-up between them and Taeyong still had that big smile on his face as he made his way between Ten and Jungwoo.

“Jaehyun.” Jungwoo and Ten answered in unison.

“Oh! Oh. … oooh.” Taeyong frowned, but then smiled again and nodded shortly. “I’d totally wash my clothes on his abs.”

“Shut up, Taeyonggie.” Jungwoo pouted(!) and glared at Taeyong. “You have Johnny for this.” But then he smirked. “And I can think of a lot better things to do with Jaehyun’s abs than washing clothes, if he let me.”

“Wow. Someone’s thirsty.” Johnny snorted when he appeared behind Taeyong and circled his arms around his boyfriend.

“Tell me, Johnny. You saw him shirtless too, right? How good is he?”

Really, Jungwoo was too much even for Ten sometimes and Ten rolled his eyes, again, before he shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Not exactly my type, but he’s hot.” Johnny shrugged and placed a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek before he turned to Ten. “But if you keep talking like this his boyfriend might get jealous.”

Ten froze, and Jungwoo whined in front of him.

“Oh my god, Ten! Why didn’t you tell me he was taken?”

“Does Jaehyun have a boyfriend?” Taeyong frowned, confused. “I thought you two were seeing each other again.”

“Again!?” Jungwoo now truly gasped. “Ten!”

“Come on, Ten.” Johnny smiled brightly. “Kai just told me the good news.”

_ Oh, fuck. _

Taeyong turned around between Johnny’s arms so he could face his boyfriend. “What good news?”

Ten  _ really _ wished he could bury his face in a hole when Johnny’s smile turned into a smirk and at the exact moment, Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun and Taemin – Kai’s best friend and their make-up artist – joined them.

“That these two are dating again.”

Johnny nodded his head in Ten's direction and when turned to glance (more like glare) at Johnny, he noticed that Jaehyun also approached them with his hands inside his pockets.

_ Fuck. _

“Really!?” Taeyong turned quickly and glanced between Jaehyun and Ten with a broad smile. “Oh my god, Ten! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I can’t believe- You guys!”

Most of his friends were laughing at Taeyong who punched both Ten and Jaehyun lightly on their arms, except for Baekhyun, who watched both of them with curious eyes. He still didn’t seem convinced.

“We didn’t want to steal the spotlight, right, Ten?”

Jaehyun’s answer took Ten by surprise, especially with his arm back around Ten’s shoulder, but this time, he stood even closer than when he first did it in front of Baekhyun. It was actually very friendly, the whole gesture, but considering the situation… Ten chuckled and turned to face Jaehyun, who also showed him a small smile.

Ten pressed his lips and quirked up an eyebrow, before he faced his friends and shrugged. Baekhyun was glaring at them.

“Right, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and comments (they're very appreciated) 🥰
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	4. the dimple boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Ten's birthday somewhere in the world so, happy b-day! 🥰
> 
> This chapter's moodboard: [Chapter 04](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1365846964408049664)
> 
> Previous moodboards:  
> [Chapter 01](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1358232551408730112)  
> [Chapter 02](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1361056982728327172)  
> [Chapter 03](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1363641187136135169)

Ten hasn't heard from Jaehyun ever since the party; until Wednesday night, that was, when Jaehyun texted him asking if it was okay if he showed up at the gallery on Thursday to get the clothes he left at Ten’s apartment before the party.

For the last couple of days – his actually free days in a good while – Ten used all the time he could to rest and do lots of nothings, for most of the time, like watch something on Netflix. All the other free time, he used to work a little bit on his own drawings, but in the end, he couldn’t really focus and every now and then his mind drove him back to his last encounter with Baekhyun; or more precisely, the way Ten simply froze in place whenever Baekhyun showed up (announced or not) lately. 

He wasn’t like that; Ten wasn’t the kind of person who panicked or got his tongue stuck and was left speechless. Now all that happened and Baekhyun didn’t actually do anything – aside from acting a little bit creepy, as Jaehyun said – but still, there was something about the way he acted around him, so nonchalantly and unbothered that, in fact, it bothered Ten a bit.Of course there was the fact that Baekhyun showed up more than Ten was comfortable with, and acted more intimate than Ten expected after they stopped seeing each other, but something changed when Ten told him about Jaehyun – about his model-ex-boyfriend, current fake-boyfriend, that was.

Ten only did it to put an end to Baekhyun's antics, but it seemed to only made things worse.

Maybe, Ten thought, it was just coincidence and Baekhyun was only acting like that because of the contract with Johnny. Yeah.. That was more reasonable. Still, it didn’t explain why Ten would freeze whenever Baekhyun stepped closer to him. At least Ten was glad that ever since it started Jaehyun had always been around to help, and somehow, Jaehyun was able to make Ten feel safe again. 

The only problem was that Jaehyun wouldn’t be around anymore, while Baekhyun would and just as expected, it was Thursday afternoon when Baekhyun showed up at the gallery again. 

He had a meeting with Johnny that he insisted on Ten joining them, to which Johnny promptly agreed and while both of them exchanged greeting and comments about the official launch party, Ten was all stiffen again and simply stood still as he watched them, until he remembered that Jaehyun was probably on his way – he couldn’t make it to the meeting, this time.

In fact, Jaehyun showed up around fifteen minutes later. 

Hendery was busy with a guest in the front while Ten checked a few emails – ever since the party last Saturday the number of portfolios and requests on their inbox from artists and new exhibitions simply doubled, and their Instagram account was suddenly showered with new followers. They even got a few requests for hosting other events. The only problem was: once again, Ten couldn’t really focus on none of that, so he only noticed that Jaehyun had arrived to get his stuff when Jaehyun was already beside him.

“Ten?”

Ten almost jumped on the tall stool behind the counter, but he sighed as soon as he recognized it was only Jaehyun. 

He really tried to focus on those emails, but every time he remembered that Baekhyun was inside the studio with Johnny, he felt his heart jump – and not in a good way.

“Ten, are you alright? I tried to call you, but… Did anything happen?”

Ten blinked a few times before he shook his head and sighed, again. 

“Baekhyun is in the studio with Johnny.” He quickly explained and Jaehyun frowned, but then Ten remembered the actual reason why he had been able to escape the meeting and shrugged with a smile already popping on his face. “They wanted me to join them, but my boyfriend was on his way and I miss him  _ so much _ ‘cause we haven’t met since the party…! So Johnny let me skip it, so... Thank you for saving my ass again.”

Jaehyun was still frowning, but Ten could see a smile trying to show up on his pressed lips and Ten smiled even broadly.

“Are you really keeping up with the boyfriend story?”

“Only until the contract ends. Then I’ll tell Johnny. Baekhyun…” Ten frowned and when looked backwards towards the door to Johnny’s studio, he felt goosebumps and hugged himself quickly without finishing the sentence.

“You’re really scared of him, aren’t you?”

Ten inhaled deeply and stared back at Jaehyun. 

“Yeah… And I don’t even know why! Baekhyun… he’s kinda weird and all, but... I’m not like this, you know? And this scares me too.” 

Jaehyun only stared at him for a while, but his gaze wasn’t judgmental, nor made Ten feel bad about himself anyhow. Jaehyun was concerned, he had voiced that out before, but it wasn’t like Ten hoped that Jaehyun would be around all the time – or that he would be around at all – it was just that Jaehyun listened, and he understood the whole situation and even helped Ten before they were even friends. Well, at least Ten considered Jaehyun a friend now, sort of.

Jaehyun looked around before he sighed loudly. Even his shoulder rose, then dropped with the movement.

“Would you feel better if I stay around until he leaves?”

Now that was something Ten wasn’t expecting.

“Would you?”

“I guess, why not? I’m here already and it’s not like I had something else to do.” He shrugged, scratching the back of his head. “Actually, I was heading to the gym, but I guess I can skip a day or two.”

“Oh, you’ll be totally fine if you skip a day or two.” Ten smirked, and had to laugh when Jaehyun flustered at his comment.

“I can’t believe- You- You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

Jaehyun sighed heavily. “Checking me out.”

“I wasn’t. You were changing clothes and I happen to have eyes.”

“Yeah, but you make it look like- Like…”

“Oh, honey.” Ten grinned – and yup, Jungwoo was right when he said that Jaehyun looked cute when he was embarrassed, back in the party. “You had that party ready to drop on their knees for you. Well, at least I know that Jungwoo would, so stop acting so humble.” Ten snorted and he saw that Jaehyun’s ears were burning.

“Ten!”

“C’mon, Jaehyun! You’re hot, what’s the big deal? I bet you know that, and if you don’t, I say you’re blind.” Ten laughed out loud when Jaehyun only quirked up an eyebrow at him, looking slightly less embarrassed. “See! There were girls checking you out too, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Okay, can you please don’t make me regret staying?”

Ten covered his mouth with his fingers, but he didn’t do much to hide that he was still laughing. “Sorry.” He chuckled. “I can’t help myself. My boyfriend is just too handsome, you know?”

“One more comment and I’m leaving.”

Ten really had to hold back his laugh this time – well, not completely and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Okay! I’m sorry! I won’t say anything else.” Ten held up his palms, but he still chucked, and then his eyes fell on the laptop screen in front of him, he pushed the other stool beside him for Jaehyun to sit. “But since you’re here… Do you know anything about party contracts?”

\--

As promised, Jaehyun stayed, and much to Ten’s surprise, Jaehyun actually knew a thing or two about how a rental contract worked – perks of helping with the team’s parties back in college – so after going through some those emails with ten, they ended up with a draft version of a possible rental contract for those interested in paying to have their parties at the gallery – having and extra income to help with businesses could always be a nice extra – and a new spreadsheet to better manage their current and future contracts, whatever they’d be.

The whole thing took longer than Ten expected, and apparently so did the meeting, `cause when they noticed, Hendery was already turning off the main lights. 

As boring as it could have been, Jaehyun was really fun to be with and so it simply wasn’t that boring – or boring at all – doing all that “office work”. And at some point, Jaehyun didn’t even seem to mind it that much when Ten playfully started calling boyfriend, whenever he needed Jaehyun to explain something again.

In fact, Ten barely noticed when Baekhyun left the studio with Johnny and talked to him, as he just waved whatever before he pulled Jaehyun by his arm so he would focus back on their task. He registered Johnny’s snort, though.

Johnny joined them after Baekhyun actually left and as they, Jaehyun fixed a few things on what they had already done so it could attend both their needs better; which led them to spend another full hour at the gallery, half of it even after Johnny left them. 

Hendery was the one who pretty much kicked them out and after some more chit-chat at the door, Jaehyun offered to drive Ten home. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Jaehyun asked him when he pulled his car in front of Ten’s apartment building, and Ten frowned. “You didn’t look good when I got at the gallery,” Jaehyun quickly added, “But you’re looking better now.”

Ten pressed his lips tight – he had completely forgotten about the whole incident with Baekhyun – but he chuckled and nodded his answer. 

“Thank you for staying. And for helping us. Everything’s crazy since the party! We need to figure out what we’re going to do with all those new contracts.”

Jaehyun chuckled too and smiled openly – dimples and all. “I think I’m gonna suggest to my boss that we publish an article about Stray Dog before someone else does.”

“Are you serious? Could you do it?”

“I don’t see why not. I think he’s gonna like it, actually. He went kinda crazy because I didn’t tell him about the pictures for Taeyong and Kai.” Jaehyun shrugged. “And everyone’s talking about TY’s shoes at the office.”

Ten couldn’t smile broader than he already did. He was still so proud of his friend, and now the gallery was under the spotlights too, thanks to his friend’s amazing job.

“Really?”

Jaehyun nodded. “I’m not sure if I can write it, though. My boss had to sign the article about the launch party, since I’m... One of the models.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but ended up smiling.

Now that was something that made Ten feel bad about their whole deal. 

He grimaced. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“It’s fine. I wouldn’t do it again, but it was… a fun experience. And Taeyong and Kai are really nice, so I’m glad I could be part of it.”

A smile soon returned to Ten’s lips, but he actually grinned and nudged on Jaehyun’s arm. “You liked it, didn’t you? The attention and being on the front page.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but he also ginned before he glanced at Ten sideways. “Do you think I could impress some girls if I showed them the catalog?”

Ten let out a loud laugh, he even clapped his hands at what he heard. Really, for someone who had even tried to return the money he got from the job, Jaehyun was really enjoying it.

“Don’t laugh!” Jaehyun nudged him back, but he was also laughing along. “I’m serious. I never had so many Instagram requests in my life.”

“I bet you have it in private.”

“Of course I do. Why would I want people I don’t know looking at my pictures.”

“Do you even post anything?”

“I do! Sometimes…”

“Give me your phone.” Ten extended his hand, palm flat, and waited for Jaehyun to do as he said.

“I’m not giving you my phone.”

“I’m your boyfriend. Let me see it.”

“You’re  _ not _ my boyfriend, Ten.”

Ten let out another laugh at Jaehyun’s annoyed face (and voice), but Jaehyun ended up handing Ten the phone any way after unlocking it, and by the way that Jaehyun was already sulking even before Ten opened the app, Ten wondered if he should have made it into a real bet.

He was pretty amused to find over a hundred pending requests to follow Jaehyun’s Instagram account.

“Oh my goddess! All this ever since Saturday?”

“Yesterday.” Jaehyun corrected him with a side glance. “I’ve declined most of them since Friday, actually.”

Ten scoffed in surprise. He even had his mouth hung open as he stared amused at Jaehyun, who was still sulking beside sim. Fame was something that scared Ten sometimes. He shook his head and focused back on the app screen and when he looked at Jaehyun’s main page, that’s when he got really shocked.

“Oh my god, Jaehyun! Four months since your last update???” He couldn’t believe it.

“I use stories, alright?”

“Yeah, right. I’m gonna pretend that I believe it.” Ten snorted and shook his head – really, this guy – as he started typing onto the screen.

“What are you doing?”

“Making you follow your boyfriend on Instagram.”

“Ten, you’re not my boyfriend.” Jaehyun whined and Ten laughed lightly at that before returning Jaehyun’s phone.

“Mischief Managed.”

“Harry Potter? Really?”

Ten nodded a few times and Jaehyun was the one laughing as he shook his head.

“Oh! I almost forgot your clothes!” Ten suddenly remembered and turned to the back seat so he could grab his backpack, from where he pulled a paper bag that had Jaehyun’s white button up shirt, his tie and his shoes (inside a shoe bag). “There you are.”

“Thanks.” Jaehyun smiled, tight, and quickly checked inside the bag before he tossed it on the back seat again. “Your shirt and Taeyong’s sneakers are on the trunk.” He pointed back.

Ten nodded and jumped out of the car. He waited for Jaehyun to do the same and open the trunk, but Ten only took his shirt from inside the bag before he put it back inside the trunk himself.

“Wait, what about the shoes?”

“They’re yours”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and sighed. “Ten, really?”

“Really. You already used them, anyway. And Taeyong really liked that you were wearing it at the party. If you don’t believe me, ask him yourself.” He bluntly added with a grin under Jaehyun’s stern glance.

“You’re unbearable, aren’t you?”

Ten shrugged. 

\--

Jaehyun didn’t vanish like Ten thought he would after that Thursday. In fact, he texted Ten Friday evening.

**(18:12) Dimple boy:** [ Did the creepy guy show up again? ]

**(18:15) Ten:** [ Nope :D ]

**(18:15) Ten:** [ All clean! ]

**(18:15) Dimple boy:** [ Nice :)]

**(18:16) Ten:** [ Don’t worry bb ]

**(18:16) Ten:** [ Your boyfriend is safe and sound ;) ]

**(18:16) Dimple boy:** [ F you ]

**(18:16) Ten:** [ Rude! :O ]

**(18:42) Ten:** [ I demand gym selca for repair! ]

**(18:56) Dimple boy:** [ What makes you think I’m at the gym rn? ]

**(18:58) Ten:** [ Your instagram stories ]

**(18:58) Ten:** [ I’m impressed ]

**(18:58) Ten:** [ You do know how to use that thing ]

**(18:58) Dimple boy:** [ Don’t you have work to do? ]

**(18:58) Ten:** [ Hey! You texted me first! ]

Ten wasn’t surprised when Jaehyun didn’t answer anymore for the night, but later on, while he scrolled through his phone already ready sleep, he laughed alone inside his bedroom when he held the screen on pause at Jaehyun’s most recent stories – close friends only: it was a picture of Jaehyun in front of a mirror in the gym, probably after his workout and both his neck and shirt were actually wet in sweat, but he tried to hide a smirk behind an annoyed face. It was actually very charming. It read “good enough?” at the low corner on the left.

Good enough it was.

They didn’t talk at all on Saturday, but when they were about to close the gallery that Sunday evening – it closed at 6pm on Sundays – and Johnny asked Ten if both he and Jaehyun wouldn’t like to join him and Taeyong for some pizza, Ten though: why not?

**(17:47) Ten:** [ Johnny is asking if you wanna join us for pizza ]

**(17:47) Ten:** [ You don’t have to worry, we’re gonna be in public ]

**(17:47) Ten:** [ I can keep it low on the pda ]

**(17:47) Ten:** [ ;) ]

**(17:48) Dimple boy:** [ Tell me why do I put up with you? ]

**(17:48) Ten:** [ Because I’m lovely ]

**(17:48) Ten:** [ We leave in 20 minutes ]

**(17:49 Ten:** [ You’re going, right? ]

**(17:50) Dimple boy:** [ Send me the address ] 

It wasn’t impressive how fast Johnny and Jaehyun bonded, at the same time, it was. Only hallway through their pizzas the two of them talked and laughed like childhood friends, like Ten did with Johnny since their childhood, but there was something about Jaehyun’s humor that made Ten laugh just a little bit more too.

Jaehyun wasn’t just funny – he was polite and very nice, putting up with Ten’s troubles and helping him with the whole Baekhyun issue, but those were things that Ten already knew – Jaehyun was fun to be with, and those were different things. Ten appreciated that.

He indeed tried to return Taeyong’s sneakers, but Taeyong insisted he kept them, as a thank you gift, and Ten had to keep himself quiet and hold back his laughter when Taeyong and Johnny – especially Johnny – tried to ask some more about Jaehyun’s model career.

“You know.” Johnny said ever so casually. “I had a few people calling me to ask what agency you’re signed with. It seems like they’re having a hard time finding you.”

“He’s-” Ten tried to give him a reasonable excuse, but Jaehyun cut him.

“I’m trying to focus on my journalism degree.” He sent Ten a quick glance. “I graduated last year, and that’s what I wanna do.”

Ten let out a low breath, and Jaehyun was probably right in his answer. He was right, as it wasn’t a complete lie, like something that would come up and Ten wondered if would ever be able to come out with the whole truth to his friends. Jaehyun was a nice guy and deserved better than that, Ten knew that. He wondered if they would still be friends after all that.

“So you’re not modeling anymore?” Taeyong asked.

“No. I’m not.” And Jaehyun actually smiled when he answered and Ten could see the relief in his face, despite his pink colored ears.

“That’s sad. Me and Kai would love to have you again in our campaigns.”

“Maybe he could make an exception for a friend?” Johnny suggested with a grin, but Ten noticed how Jaehyun tensed up, so he quickly cut in.

“Let’s think about it when the time comes, uh?” He nodded and turned to Jaehyun with a tight smile, and Jaehyun answered him with one of his cute dimple-smiles.

Soon after that, Johnny found that Jaehyun also loved basketball, and worse: was a Chicago Bulls fan, just him, and that was all they talked about for the rest of the night. Ten actually likes basketball too, not to the point of talking about that for hours and hours like Johnny or Jaehyun probably could, but at least he would gladly engage in some of the conversation, unlike Taeyong. But Taeyong still had a lot to tell Ten about the Fashion Week that probably he had already told, so it was fine.

After the pizza, Jaehyun drove Ten to his home and Jaehyun told him that he and Johnny made plans for a night game that week and Ten was actually happy about it. He just hopped that Johnny wouldn’t make any tricky questions about how they met or stuff like that. They really had to figure out some points of their fake relationship before anyone started to make questions.

“What if he asks you how we met?” Ten explained. “We must give the same answer.”

“Fine.” Jaehyun didn’t look so annoyed as he tried to sound when he turned on the corner of Ten’s street, Ten could notice that. “But what if we just say we met at a party? That wouldn’t be a lie.”

Ten blinked. “That’s true. When?”

“When did you meet your ex-boyfriend?”

“Last winter.”

“So, last winter.”

Ten snorted and shook his head. “Like that? We can’t use my story with Lucas for us.”

Jaehyun laughed, loudly, but Ten couldn’t find the fun in that.

“Isn’t that the same? I’m playing Lucas' part. The only thing that changes is the actor.” Jaehyun shrugged as he parked the car.

“What?” Ten frowned and turned towards Jaehyun, but what he saw behind Jaehyun at the other side of the street made a chill run down his spine.

“Just tell me some more about your story with him, and I’m gonna answer based on it if he asks anything that I can't avoid. There isn’t much- Hey, are you alright?”

Ten gulped and he probably didn’t really hear any of Jaehyun said.

“Ten, what’s wrong?”

“Baekhyun. That’s Baekhyun inside that car.”

“What?”

Jaehyun quickly turned and opened the window beside him, and Baekhyun quickly closed his, but they saw it; Baekhyun. It was him for sure, but before they could do anything, he started the car and left. And when he did, it was like Ten’s heart was about to burst.

He closed his eyes for a while until his breathing calmed down. 

What in the hell was Baekhyun thinking? Or maybe... he was just passing by? 

Yeah. He was probably just passing by. It was just a coincidence. Right?

“Ten,” Jaehyun asked him low. “Are you okay?”

Ten opened his eyes and turned to meet Jaehyun’s concerned eyes. Yeah. It was probably just a coincidence. But Ten was still glad that Jaehyun was there, so he forced up a smile and nodded.

“Are you sure.”

Ten nodded again and took a deep breath. “He’s gone now.”

Jaehyun still stared at him for a while before he also let out a loud breath. “Ten- Have you ever considered calling the police?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“He’s stalking you.”

“It’s just coincidence,”

“What if it’s not?”

“It doesn’t matter.”Ten frowned. “He’s gone.” But so did Jaehyun.

“It wouldn’t hurt to check.”

“I’m not calling the police, Jaehyun. What am I gonna tell them?  That I went out with a few dates with someone and now I’m scared because he showed up at my doorstep? ”

“That’s harassment.” 

“That could be just coincidence!” Ten snapped, then sighed at Jaehyun’s stunned face. He didn’t mean to react like that. “What do you think that _ they _ are gonna think once I tell them that I went on a date with a male client? We both know how this works, I’m not calling the police. It’s gonna be alright, okay? ”

Jaehyun watched him in silence for a while, his jaw tensed, but there was still worry in his eyes; like the concern in his voice, deep, when he spoke. 

“Ten, this is not alright. This is only getting far from alright.”

“Yeah, but the police won’t help.”

“Talk to Johnny, then.”

“I will.” He stated. “Once the contract is over. We can’t break it or we’re gonna have to pay him back.”

Jaehyun sighed and turned around as he shook his head. “You don’t work tomorrow, do you?”

“Nope. Why?”

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” Jaehyun then turned towards him. “I’ll try to figure out some way to stop this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter update than previous chapters, but next one will be out sometime this week. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I would love to hear some more about what you're thinking about this. 🥰
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	5. the creepy visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's moodboard: [Chapter 05](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1367657072293261312)
> 
> Previous moodboards:  
> [Chapter 01](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1358232551408730112)  
> [Chapter 02](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1361056982728327172)  
> [Chapter 03](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1363641187136135169)  
> [Chapter 04](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1365846964408049664)

Ten stayed all day in his apartment that Monday and, somehow, he wasn’t surprised when Jaehyun texted him around noon just to make sure that Yen was fine; which he was. He tried not to think about Baekhyun and tried to focus on his work instead.

It had been a while since he last worked – deeply and for real – on his own art. He ordered food for lunch and after a nice bath with some relaxing music on, Ten allowed himself a glass of wine when he finally took a seat on his desk and just let his mind and his soul work it all out. Drawing had always worked to soothe him, it didn’t matter how, or why he needed it. It has always been like that. 

By the time Ten finally stopped it was already dark outside and he had a few drawings done and some other sketches worth working on later. He still had so much in his head, but he could work on a few of those drawings while watching something on the TV, so he just grabbed his ipad and moved to the living room.

He was also starving – drawing always made him hungry – so for the second time that day, he ordered something else to eat. All he really wanted was some home made pad thai, and although not homemade, there was a nice Thai restaurant near the gallery that would have to work for that night. 

As soon as he ordered, he focused back on his drawings and Ten didn’t even notice how much time had passed when someone knocked on his door. He hadn't heard the intercom, but he didn’t bother. It was always broken, anyway.

“I’m coming!” He answered from the couch still so he could save his work before running to the door and when he opened it, it wasn’t the delivery boy who stared at him; and Ten froze.

“Hi Ten,” Baekhyun smiled and showed him a plastic bag on his hand. “I met the guy on the lift and took it for you.” And when Ten looked behind him, the delivery guy was disappearing as the elevator door closed. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“What are you doing here?” Ten managed to ask, but his legs were frozen still.

“I was around and it's been a while since we talked, and I still haven’t heard your opinion about the photography project with Johnny, so I thought, why not stop by?” Baekhyun grinned. “Now it’s better if we get inside before your food gets cold, uh?”

Ten couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t possibly believe that Baekhyun simply showed up at his place like that, without calling first and acting like they were friends. Well, they were, sort of, or used to be – Ten wasn’t sure where they stood anymore.

When Ten ditched Baekhyun, it had been somewhat friendly, and at least for his part; he would perfectly keep it cool, like he did, and he still assisted Baekhyun whenever he showed up at the gallery for a while, like he did with any other client. But every time Baekhyun showed up, there was this awkward mood and Baekhyun’s not so subtle way of trying to take Ten on other dates. Ten got tired of this – that’s why he came up with the whole ex-boyfriend thing in the first place – but Baekhyun was still a client – now their best client – and as much as Ten was fine at keeping things friendly, he never invited Baekhyun to his place.

Apparently, it didn’t really matter as Baekhyun made his way inside Ten’s apartment and despite having never been there before, he acted like he did. Ten slowly closed the door and watched as Baekhyun set the food on his dining table.

“What did you order, Tennie? We can have dinner together and then we can talk about the project, what do you say?”

“…I-” 

Ten still hesitated and why were his legs so heavy? He blinked, still trying to process each word that came out from Baekhyun’s mouth, but he couldn’t – not really. He still couldn’t believe that Baekhyun was actually  _ there _ . 

His legs were still heavy but Ten took a deep breath and blinked, as he shook his head.

“I’m kinda busy right now, Baekhyun. Shi.” Yeah, he was still frozen in place, inside the small hallway of his apartment, but at least he was talking. “It would be better if we talked at the gallery. With Johnny.”

“I promise I won’t take much of your time, Tennie. Please? I just want your opinion and I don’t want to bother Johnny with things we already talked about.”

“If you already discussed it with him, then there’s nothing for us to talk about.” The words came out fast from his mouth and that seemed to take Baekhyun by surprise.

“I beg to differ.” Baekhyun snorted, his expression serious. “ We have a lot to talk about. Tennie.” But then he was smiling again. “I want you to know that I value your opinion, a lot. And your company. But let’s eat first, shall we?”

Ten let out a heavy puff of air and he still couldn’t believe it, but when Baekhyun passed by him, again, and started searching through the drawers in the kitchen, as if he’d done it before, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Ten didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Do you have any wine so we can drink while we eat?” Baekhyun asked as he pulled out two plates from the cabinet, and Ten remembered the glass of wine forgotten inside his bedroom and, maybe, there was something he could do.

“I... I’ll be right back!”

Ten finally moved, fast, towards his bedroom, locked the door and quickly pulled the phone from the pocket of his sweatpants before he called the first name that came into his head.

A dog barked in the background before someone finally answered.

_ “Ten?”  _ Well, Jaehyun did tell him to call in case anything happened, afterall.

“Jaehyun,” His voice was small and it cracked a bit under his heavy breath, and the sound of the dog barking in the background echoed again on the phone. “Can you come over?”

_ “Coffee, quiet! Ten,” _ Jaehyun called him again.  _ “What’s going on?” _

“Baekhyun’s here. He… showed up. And… He’s here.”

_ “Fuck.” _ Jaehyun’s static breath also echoed through the phone.  _ “I’m on my way.” _

Ten closed his eyes as soon as Jaehyun ended the phone call and stayed there quietly as possible, trying to collect his thoughts and his breath, but it was harder than he thought.

It wasn’t Baekhyun that scared him, per se – Baekhyun wasn’t a bad guy… Ten tried to convince himself and he couldn’t blame him for trying, but this; this was too much. And the fact that Ten couldn’t actually put an end to it, the fact that he didn’t know how to react, or what to do, this, was what really scared him. 

“Ten?” Baekhyun called from outside his bedroom door. “Are you alright? Do you need any help?”

“No!” He almost shouted. “No. I’m fine I just... I’m looking for something. I’m… I’ll be there soon.”

Fuck. Ten had no idea of where Jaehyun lived, so he had no idea of how long it would take for him to arrive and Ten couldn’t just stay there forever locked inside his bedroom. This was his home. His safe place. He wouldn’t just let anyone do this to him.

But still… His legs trembled and his breath became heavy again, but Jaehyun was on his way. He only needed a few more minutes. He needed to occupy his head; and Baekhyun, while he was there.

Ten went to his desk where a few sketches – the ones he did by hand and not on his ipad – were placed all around, and there were a few he didn’t really like, so yeah, those could do. He wouldn’t show his personal work for someone like Baekhyun. He wasn’t worth it. Well, not anymore. 

Ten took his time while he selected among the drawings and he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally stepped outside his bedroom, and when he did, he almost froze again. Baekhyun had already set the table for two and was casually seated on one of the chairs as he scrolled through his phone, while sipping on a glass of wine.

“I’ve found your wine.” He said with a smile.

“Baekhyun…”

“I’m sorry. Let me pour you some.”

Ten closed his eyes and tried to focus on his drawings and the fact that Jaehyun was on his way and nothing else. He took a deep breath and walked to the table where he put down the sketches and that seemed to get Baekhyun’s attention, but this time, he spoke first.

“You said you wanted to talk about work, right? So let’s work. Dinner can wait.”

Ten didn’t dare look at Baekhyun, but he knew he was being watched – and thank goddess his legs started to function again – when he walked to his living room so he would get his tablet and his pen and then back to the table. Jaehyun was on his way. He needed to get his mind focused on this. He wouldn’t be left alone with Baekhyun for too long.

“Johnny already told me what you discussed last week.” Yup. He should focus on his work too. “He told me you want it to be unique, right?” He unlocked the ipad, but didn’t sit. “Drawing and photography mixed.” Truth be told, as creepy as Baekhyun was, his idea was simply genius and it left Johnny (and Taeyong) and himself wondering why they didn’t come up with something like that earlier, themselves. It just fit them both perfectly. “That’s really good.”

Baekhyun chuckled beside him and stared at him with a proud grin.

“I knew you’d like it.”

Baekhyun was kinda creepy, but an artistic creep. He wasn’t just a collector, and he knew what he wanted and what he talked about. He was indeed an enthusiast and Ten knew that there were other artists in town that Baekhyun also supported and worked with, and that’s what peaked Ten’s attention about him when they met. Baekhyun was an interesting kind of guy, not just an average guy, and Ten liked that. At least he thought he liked that, but as interesting as he was, he could get just as boring – and just as creepy.

When the doorbell finally rang loud inside the apartment about two minutes later, this time it could only be Jaehyun, Ten simply rushed to the door, and the chair he had just pulled so he could seat – as far from Baekhyun as he could, on his dinner table for six – almost fell down on the floor. 

Ten pulled the door open and didn’t think (at all) when he simply pushed himself towards Jaehyun and hugged him tight.

“Oh thank god you’re here.” He whispered.

Ten really was relieved to finally have someone else there. Not only that, but he knew that Jaehyun would help him get rid of Baekhyun, because that was something he didn’t know if he would be able to do so, not with Baekhyun acting like that.

Jaehyun also crossed his arms around Ten in a light hug, and Ten let out a small sigh when he did so.

“Ten?” Baekhyun called him and then steps echoed inside the apartment before he spoke again behind him. “I didn’t know we’d have company.”

“What’s this?” Jaehyun asked, but didn’t let go of Ten completely, not even when Ten pulled away and turned around.

Baekhyun grinned at them.

“Tennie hasn't told you?”

“Told me what?” Jaehyun quickly glanced at Ten and, with an arm still around Ten’s waist, he took off his sneakers before he walked inside the apartment. He pulled Ten beside him and Ten watched Baekhyun – who also watched them carefully.

“That we’re working together.” Baekhyun smiled brightly, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. “We just started, so if you don’t mind excusing us, we don’t want anyone bothering us, right, Tennie?”

Ten rolled his eyes – Baekhyun was insufferable sometimes.

“Oh, this? He did. The project with Johnny, right? Is he coming over too?” Jaehyun quickly answered with a smile, before he turned back to face Ten. “Can we eat first, babe? I’m starving.”

Now that took Ten by surprise. He quickly turned to face Jaehyun and Jaehyun nodded towards the table – that Baekhyun had set, for two.

Ten let out a chuckle. “Of course!” He chuckled again and it turned into a small laugh when Jaehyun grabbed his hand and walked towards the table.

“Great. What did you order for us?”

“Pad thai.”

Jaehyun was the one who chuckled at that, but said nothing as he actually pulled the dishes that were across the table so the two sets were placed side by side.

“You don’t mind us eating while you start, right, Baekhyun-shi?” Jaehyun asked as he took a seat and patted on the chair beside him as a sign for Ten to seat beside him. “C’mon. I missed you.”

Ten had to fight  _ really _ hard not to laugh, but he smiled broadly at the scene Jaehyun created and turned to Baekhyun instead.

“You don’t mind, do you, Baekhyun-shi?” He still smiled as he asked and Baekhyun’s face was priceless as he stared while Jaehyun actually pulled the chair for Ten with a loud screech on the floor. “I told you it would be better if we worked at the gallery, but if you insist...” Ten shrugged, and it was great to have his courage and his mind functioning properly back. “I’m sorry I’m not inviting you to dinner. I ordered for two.”

Baekhyun scoffed and his mouth hung agape before it closed again. 

“You know what? I think we can wait to work tomorrow, right?” He forced out a small laugh and stared at the table first, then Jaehyun, and then back at Ten.

“Sure. We can talk at the gallery tomorrow. With Johnny.”

“Sure.” Baekhyun nodded. “Goodnight, Ten.”

Ten didn’t move as he watched Baekhyun leave the apartment – without saying a word towards Jaehyun – and when the door closed, Ten felt all the weight leave his shoulders as he pulled the chair and finally sat beside Jaehyun.

“Oh thank goddess, he’s gone. Fuck.”

“For fuck’s sake, Ten. This guy is crazy!” Jaehyun muttered almost at the same time beside and when Ten opened his eyes and their gaze met in silence for a while, they ended up laughing lightly together.

Jaehyun shook his head and Ten actually smiled. “Thank you. I don’t think I'd get rid of him so soon if you haven’t showed up.”

“Are you okay though?” Jaehyun asked with a frown, not only between his eyebrows, but also on his lips, pressed tight.

“I am now.” Ten nodded and took a deep breath before he stared at the food containers in front of them. “Can you believe he set the table without asking me first? He just… he showed up with my food and just… He just walked in and did this by himself.” Ten scoffed. Really, what a jerk.

Jaehyun's frown deepened as he stared at the table and shook his head. “Ten I’m really worried. What if he shows up again? This is not right.”

“I call you again?” Ten tried with a weak smile and Jaehyun glared at him. “I’m sorry. I just- I don’t know. At least I didn’t freeze this time. Not completely.”

“Yeah, but what if I couldn’t pick up? What if I couldn’t show up, or if you freeze again? Ten, you were shaking when I got here.”

Ten haven’t noticed that.

“You should tell Johnny.”

“I can’t.”

“Ten, he’s stalking you at your work, now at home too. We can’t let this happen again.”

“I know. But I can’t tell Johnny. Not now!” Ten sighed, his eyes drifting to the sketches spread on the table. “This project he requested from us, it’s gonna be amazing! It’s totally worth the money and it’s… It’s perfect! We can’t step back.”

“But you need to tell him about what’s going on.” Jaehyun insisted, still frowning.

“And I will! Just not… now. Baekhyun  _ will _ step back. I know that.” He nodded. “I just need some time until the project really starts, then I’ll talk to Johnny, okay?”

“Only until then?”

“Only until then.” The smile on Ten’s lips was tight, but that seemed to calm down Jaehyun a little.

“Okay, fine.” Jaehyun took a deep breath and looked around before he glanced at Ten again, his lips closed tight but at least he wasn’t really frowning. “If this thing is so important… I just want you to be safe, alright? Did you know that your intercom is not working?”

It was Ten who frowned as he groaned. 

“Again!?”

“There’s a note on the elevator.” Jaehyun shrugged. “They’re leaving the door open until they fix it.”

“Shit. That thing never works.” Ten groaned in frustration. The damn intercom never worked properly for more than two months in a row ever since he moved in, almost one year ago, and would bet his full paycheck that it was all 10th floor kids' fault. “That’s how Baekhyun got in.”

“That’s how I got in.”

And probably how the delivery guy got in, all of them without needing to use the intercom. Great. That’s everything Ten needed right now.

“Don’t you have any friend that you can crash at their place, at least until they get the door fixed?” I don’t think it’s really wise for you to stay here alone until they fix it.” Jaehyun shrugged, but there was his frown again. “Or until you tell Johnny?”

What Jaehyun suggested wasn’t a bad idea. In fact. It was a very good idea. That way, If Baekhyun showed up outside from work, Ten wouldn’t be there – fucking intercom – and he wouldn’t have make excuses to avoid Baekhyun outside of work. The only problem was… Who?

“I can’t stay with Johnny or Taeyong. They’re gonna ask why and I can’t tell them.”

“What about Jungwoo?”

“He lives on the other side of the city. Most of my friends do. It would suck to get to work.”

Jaehyun half scoffed, half chuckled at him and shook his head before he muttered. “I can’t believe I’m doing this… But only because I don’t think it’s alright for you to walk around on your own, especially at night, alright? Not with Baekhyun around.”

Ten frowned, but quirked up an eyebrow. “Can’t believe you’re doing what?”

“My place... It’s not far from the gallery. And I could give you a ride on my way to work, then pick you up after gym. But that’s  _ only _ until you talk to Johnny, alright? Then you move back. And if you don’t talk to him in two weeks, I will.”

“You can’t tell Johnny behind my back.”

“It’s not behind your back. I’m giving you two weeks.”

“You can’t tell him.”

“Two weeks.”

“You can’t do it.”

“I will if you don’t.”

Ten scoffed, crossing his arms. “As your fake boyfriend, I forbid you.”

“And as your fake boyfriend, I don’t care!” Jaehyun snapped and Ten could see the real concern of his face. “And as your friend, I don’t mind if you’re gonna be mad at me either! Ten, this isn’t a joke. It’s about your safety, alright? You said you’ll tell Johnny when the project launches, then two weeks must be enough.”

Ten rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. Two week was indeed what they needed, at least to get their ideas flowing. After that, Baekhyun wouldn’t be around as it was on them, and them only.

“It is…” He muttered between his teeth. “But Baekhyun will stop.”

"That’s what I hope for.” Jaehyun stil snapped. “Two weeks and you tell Johnny, or I’m telling him myself if Baekhyun doesn’t stop. You can stay at my place until then and I won’t let you walk around on your own with that guy stalking you. Not until I know you’re safe. For all I know, Baekhyun might be crazy and I won’t let you take it easy about your own safety, Ten. I’m worried about you, damn it.”

Ten flinched, taken aback by Jaehyun's words. To be honest, Ten was scared of Baekhyun too, and the idea that he wouldn’t be alone, that he wouldn’t have to risk being with Baekhyun on his own again, at least for a while, was actually very appealing, to say the least. He understood why Jaehyun was so concerned about the whole situation he was into, he really was. He was concerned about it too and having to deal with Baekhyun wasn’t easy inside his workplace, it would only get worse if he had to worry about staying at home too.

He took a deep breath. “Alright. Two weeks. If Baekhyun doesn’t stop, I’m gonna tell Johnny.”

Jaehyun sighed and twisted his lips, but he didn’t look angry – and Ten took the slight shade of pink in his ears as an indication that he really wasn’t. “I’m just worried okay?”

Ten slowly nodded and let a small smile turn up the corner of his lips. “Are you sure it’s alright if I stay at your place? You have a roommate. Is he gonna be okay with me staying over for two weeks?”

“Mark’s fine. His girlfriend sleeps around all the time.” Jaehyun also smiled and shrugged, but the smile in Ten’s face turned quickly into a smirk.

“And now your boyfriend is staying over too.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Ten. Don’t make me regret this before it starts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I re-wrote this chapter, fully, twice... 🤦 (not to mention edits lol). I hope it turned out fine. 😅
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I promise I'll reply to all of you real soon. I think I have an ear infection, that's making my brain malfuntion, but I'll reply asap. <3 
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


	6. the new roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say except that i hope you all enjoy this chapter. 😊
> 
> This chapter's moodboard: [Chapter 06](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1368746100497281025)
> 
> Previous moodboards:  
> [Chapter 01](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1358232551408730112)  
> [Chapter 02](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1361056982728327172)  
> [Chapter 03](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1363641187136135169)  
> [Chapter 04](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1365846964408049664)  
> [Chapter 05](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1367657072293261312)

Ten didn’t know what he was expecting when he entered Jaehyun’s apartment, and honestly, it shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did.

It took them about half an hour for Ten to fix a small suitcase with a few clothes for the next few days – they could stop by to get more if Ten needed it, Jaehyun told him – and a few of his personal things, plus his ipad and his sketchbook and a few pens and his shoes – Ten almost forgot his shoes. Then it took them another half an hour to heat, and then eat the Pad Thai Ten had ordered, so when they arrived at Jaehyun’s place it was already a quarter to 10pm.

Jaehyun opened the door and pushed Ten’s suitcase inside, but he actually stepped in first.

“I hope you're not allergic to dogs.” Was the only thing he said as he took off his sneaker and, soon, four large paws rushed towards them and a brown dog, not too big, but probably too large to be living inside an apartment, jumped on Jaehyun’s waist. “No jumping, Coffee! No jumping.”

Ten chuckled when the dog didn’t really stop jumping – he only stopped jumping  _ on _ Jaehyun, to jump  _ in front of _ Jaehyun instead with his tail wagging excitedly. The dog really looked like Johnny’s dog from their childhood, only Coffee’s fur was shorter than Stray Dog’s and he seemed to be high on coffee, while Stray Dog used to spend his days sleeping on Johnny’s bed.

Coffee, the dog, only then seemed to notice someone else behind Jaehyun and stopped, tilted his head on one side and one of his ears stood up, while the other simply looked like it couldn’t really perk up. It was really cute.

Ten kneeled down and offered the back of his hand while the dog slowly approached him. “Hi, Coffee.” He chuckled letting the dog sniff him all he wanted first. “How are you?” The dog slowly started to wag his tail again and relax, so Ten pet him lightly behind his ear. “You like this, don’t you?”

“He loves it. You just found his weak spot.” Jaehyun chuckled and Ten smiled back, as the dog leaned on the touch. “Come on, let me show you around.”

Jaehyun closed the door behind them and only then Ten stood up and looked around the apartment from the hallway as he took off his shoes. It was about the same size as Ten’s, probably, but it looked smaller as it had a lot more stuff. There was a cabinet door to his right and a door towards the kitchen on the left side of the small hallway. Against the same wall, a table for four was filled with books and folders, and the whole wall in front of it had shelves with more books and boxes and pictures and a collection of records, plus an old record player, and it was all clean and neat.

Another hall separated the shelves from another wall with a TV stand and a huge TV. There was a large armchair near the window and a guitar on a stand between it and a side table, and a soft, somewhat large couch made its way until a tall lamp, beside their table. There was no coffee table, but the carpet looked really soft.

“Do you play guitar?” Was the first thing Ten asked.

“Nope. That’s Mark’s. I can play piano, but I don’t have one.” Jaehyun shrugged and pushed the suitcase, which startled the dog, who started barking. “He doesn’t like suitcases. He knows we only have them around when we travel, and he gets like this every time.” He chuckled. “It’s okay, buddy. No one’s going anywhere, alright? Calm down.”

“Poor thing.”

“Jaehyun?” Someone else called from inside.

“That’s Mark.” Jaehyun quickly explained and just pushed the suitcase to a corner while they heard steps coming from the hall and another guy, about the same size as Ten with round glasses and a grey, oversized hoodie showed up at the living room.

“Hey, Jaehyun, Yuta called and if you - Hey!” the guy stopped, eyes round and big as he stared at Ten and Ten smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t know we had a visit. Hello.” Mark stepped closed and extended his hand for Ten to greet him “I’m Mark, nice to meet you. I’m sorry I’m on my pj’s. I really didn’t know we would have visits.”

Ten chuckled lightly and Mark already looked nice, even though they’d barely just met.

“Don’t mind him.” Jaehyun frowned a bit, but then smiled back as he shook his head. “He’s canadian.”

“Eh? Wait- What- what do you mean, I’m… Yeah, I’m canadian.” 

Ten let out a laugh and shook his head. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mark. I’m Ten.”

“Ten, as in… The boyfriend?”

That’s really not what he expected when Mark started talking, but that was a very nice surprise.

“Oh, honey!!” He let go of Mark’s hand so he could turn to face Jaehyun with a large grin on his face. “I can’t believe you already told your friends about us. How sweet!”

Mark actually laughed out loud beside them while Ten chuckled, while he leaned down a bit to pet the dog, who brushed his head on Ten’s legs, asking for attention.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and pressed his thumb on his forehead.

“Shut up, you two.” He sighed and shook his head again before he pulled the suitcase back. “Ten’s staying with us a while. He had a problem at his apartment, just please, don’t make me regret this.” He said that last part while glancing at Ten, as he made his way towards the hall.

“Don’t worry, honey. I’m sure me and Mark can behave, right, Mark?”

Mark, who still laughed, stopped right away when Ten blinked an eye at him, and it was Ten who started laughing then. Really… Straight guys…

“Uh- Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Uhm.” Mark ended up smiling again. “Welcome in, Ten. Make yourself at home.”

“Thank you.”

Ten smiled back before he turned to Jaehyun, who also smiled, even if it was just a bit and then followed him towards where he believed it was Jaehyun’s bedroom.

The room wasn’t big, and way smaller than Ten’s bedroom. There was a double sized bed on the corner away from the window and a desk in front of it, right beneath the window, with a large computer screen plus a laptop on it. The wardrobe was on its right, facing the door and that was pretty much it. There was also a black nightstand beside the bed with a black lamp and when Ten stepped closer, he noticed the large cork board on the wall between the bed and the desk, filled with notes and prints from magazines, and a Chicago Bulls flag hung down one the lower corners.

Ten chuckled when he noticed the two versions of fashion catalog on the desk, the one with Jaehyun on the cover on the top, beside a red JBL speaker. There was a dog toy on the carpet beside the bed that Coffee rushed to get as soon as he joined them in the room.

There was nothing really special about the room, but it felt nice, being there. It was Warm, just like Jaehyun.

Ten blinked a few times at the thought and moved to seat on bed, where he jumped a little to test the mattress while Jaehyun placed the suitcase in front of his desk, from where he pulled out a few things that Ten couldn’t see.

“Are we sharing the bed?” Ten asked with a playful smirk on his face, and Jaehyun just snorted this time and shook his head.

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch.”

“You don’t have to. This is your room. I’ll sleep there.”

Ten was surprised when Jaehyun chuckled and moved to get something else on his wardrobe. “Coffee likes to sleep on the couch. It’s fine. I’m used to it.”

Ten bit his lower lip before he let out a small laugh as he pictured the scene of Jaehyun seeping on the couch with his big, brown dog.

“What time does the gallery open?” Jaehyun asked when he turned around with a blanket in his arms.

“10am.”

“Hmmm… I need to be at the magazine at nine. Is that okay if I drop you earlier?”

“Sure.”

Jaehyun smiled and so did Ten.

“Sweet. The bathroom is the door across the hall and Mark’s room to the right. Feel free to use the kitchen in case you need anything.” Jaehyun explained before he pat twice on his leg. “C’mon, Coffee. Let Ten sleep.”

“Jaehyun.” Ten called still from the bed before Jaehyun could leave the room with his dog. “Thank you.”

Jaehyun smiled from the door – dimples and all – before he nodded. “It’s fine. Let’s just make sure that you’re safe, okay?”

Ten nodded and he didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed when he did so.

“Good night, Jaehyun.”

“G’night, Ten.”

\--

It took forever for Ten to fall asleep that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened that day, when Baekhyun showed up at his place without notice and how he acted like he’d been there before and as if being there and inviting himself to dinner was the most normal thing to do. At least this time Ten hadn’t frozen up completely, like it happened before and was actually able to do something – even if the most out of that something was actually calling Jaehyun for help.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun had been nothing but an amazing person and an amazing friend so far. Ten had put him into so much trouble, and yet, there Ten was: laying on Jaehyun’s bed while the guy slept on the couch, just so they would be sure that Ten would be safe and sound for the next two weeks.

He should probably tell Johnny what was going on before that.

Ten never really liked sleeping away from home – and that was probably the reason why his one night stand, or exes, usually slept at his place – and mattresses were usually either too firm or too soft, and pillows too high, or too thin, or too soft, and rooms would be smelly, and blankets would made his skin itchy; but Jaehyun’s bed was none of that. It was cozy, and just the right kind of soft, Ten noticed somewhere in between his thoughts. Ten fell asleep that night while hugging Jaehyun’s pillow close with the blanket covering him up ‘till his ears and it felt safe, just like Ten had felt when Jaehyun held him back inside his own apartment earlier, because of Baekhyun.

He woke up before his alarm, when Jaehyun knocked on the door to grab some clothes inside his wardrobe, followed by a breathy and happy Coffee – the duo had just come back from a morning walk. 

A few minutes later, they had actual coffee for breakfast at the dining table with Mark, who had his guitar on his lap, but didn’t really play anything. Well, Ten didn’t eat anything, besides from drinking his morning dose of coffee – very needed to get him functioning – and Jaehyun had a good amount of options for him to choose from – enough to make Ten suspect that their dog wasn’t named Coffee because of its color, or his energetic behavior. 

Jaehyun and Mark were actually the healthy kind that only ate fruits and other healthy stuff in the morning and Ten didn’t want to cause more trouble, so he could simply grab something at the coffee shop nearby the gallery – Jaehyun rolled his eyes when Ten told him that on their way to Ten’s work, inside Jaehyun’s car.

“You could have just grabbed something else in the kitchen. But…”Jaehyun frowned. “You really don’t eat fruits?”

“Nope. Ew!” Ten made a face and just the thought would give him the chills, much to Jaehyun’s amusement.

“I didn’t take you for a picky eater.”

“I’m not picky! I’m just very selective. That comes to my men too.”

Jaehyun laughed loud beside him and Ten chuckled.

“Right.” Jaehyun shook his head and quickly glanced at him while he drove. “So no fruits, and what else?”

“Hmmm…” Ten frowned. “No chicken, and no red meat. And no bluefish. Ew! I hate bluefish.”

“Okay, I hate bluefish too.”

“See! I bet there’s a lot more things you don’t like to eat.”

They stood in a comfortable silence while Ten scrolled his phone and his Instagram – he didn’t do it not even once the day before that – and he stopped when Jaehyun’s username actually showed up on his timeline: it was a picture they took together with Johnny and Taeyong that Sunday while eating pizza, and Ten smiled broadly before he double-tapped it.

“Olives.” Jaehyun suddenly said beside him. “I don’t like olives. It’s like bluefish… Everything they touch will taste like olives and… I don’t like it.”

“I like olives.”

“Great. You can have mine next time we order pizza.”

\--

Baekhyun didn’t show up at the gallery that Tuesday and it had been a very unusual and calm day both at the gallery and the studio, and Johnny even left earlier with Taeyong, who showed up by the end of the afternoon. They would go to the movies and asked if he (and Jaehyun) wanted to join them, but Ten refused.  _ “Maybe next time.” _ He said. He didn’t mention to them that he was staying over at Jaehyun’s, though.

Jaehyun dropped by to pick him up after the gym sometime later, right before the gallery closing time and he actually helped him and Hendery with the task.

When they got home, Mark was out with Coffee and Jaehyun went to shower first. And when Ten emerged back from his turn in the bathroom, Mark had already returned, and then left, again – he was going to sleep at his girlfriend’s place and Jaehyun would sleep in his bedroom that night.

They crashed together on the couch sometime after dinner and Ten was actually surprised by the fact that Jaehyun could cook – and he was actually good at this and made them some Primavera pasta after Ten had told him that he liked tomato, despite it being a fruit.

“Is coconut a vegetable or a fruit?” Ten asked in the middle of an episode of Lucifer – Jaehyun was still on the third season – and Jaehyun turned to him like he had just grown a second head.

“… Are you really asking this?”

Ten frowned and crossed his arm. “Well, I like them, but I don’t wanna know what they are anymore.”

“Really?”

Ten should have asked google.

“Oh my god, Ten!” Jaehyun let out a loud laugh beside him.

“I don’t get it. What’s so funny about that? Most people don’t know that tomato is fruit, why can’t I ask about coconut?”

But Jaehyun only laughed more and it was endless and Jaehyun even fell sideways on the couch, which woke up Coffee – who was sleeping by Jaehyun’s feet on the floor – and it really annoyed Ten. He rolled his eyes and huffed and reached for his phone on the couch.

“It’s fruit, Ten.” Jaehyun  _ still  _ laughed. “It’s a fruit.”

“See! I can eat fruit! So stop mocking me.” Ten actually pouted as he scrolled through his phone and tried to ignore Jaehyun, but he was actually too annoyed to care about whatever showed up on the screen. Really…

“I can’t believe you…”

Jaehyun shook his head as his laughs turned into light puffs and Ten rolled his eyes, right when Amenadiel showed up shirtless on the large TV screen, and peaked Ten’s interest.

“Shhh. This part is important.” He said with a smirk on the corner of his lips and then it was Jaehyun who rolled his eyes this time and hummed something beside him.

When Ten woke up the next morning to the same routine of Jaehyun and Coffee knocking on the bedroom door, after their morning run, Ten found a bowl of coconut slices and a small box of muffins – with four different flavors; no fruit – on the breakfast table.

“I didn’t know which ones you like.” Jaehyun said with a shrug, but didn’t look at Ten as he did so.

Ten ate one with coffee – and some coconut – and brought another one to eat at work. He saved the other two for the next day.

\--

Baekhyun showed up that Wednesday, like Ten suspected he would, but at least this time Johnny told him beforehand. Johnny had been busy all day with a photoshoot – some celebrity he was shooting for a magazine – and the gallery had also been full all day, with clients and guests – some of them, Ten suspected, looked like those creepy  _ sasaengs _ “fans” and it gave Ten chills. He wondered if they were as creepy as Baekhyun had been recently.

It had been so crazy the whole day that the only thing he had time to eat had been, in fact, the muffin that Jaehyun bought him earlier, and he didn’t have time to overthink about the meeting with Baekhyun.

Still, when Baekhyun showed up at the end of the day, Ten felt his legs froze for a while, as they weighed tons and, for a second, he thought he wouldn’t be able to move; but he did. He took a deep breath, or as deep as he could and moved before he was stuck in place. He didn’t really focus for a good part of the meeting, though.

“Ten. Ten!” Johnny snapped his fingers in front of his face and Ten jumped. He had spaced out when memories of Baekhyun’s uncalled visit at his apartment that Monday filled his head – and how safe he felt when Jaehyun arrived. “ Stop daydreaming about you boyfriend and get back here. What do you think? This… Or this?”

Ten grunted and rolled his eyes. “I was not daydreaming.”

“Yeah…”Johnny scoffed. “But you looked dumb. Now, this one, or this one?”

“Shut up, Johnny.” Ten loved Johnny, but he really wanted to kick him at that moment. He took a deep breath and stared at the two pictures Johnny pointed to on the desk in front of him. He was not thinking about Jaehyun. And Jaehyun wasn’t even his real boyfriend; he was just nice and a great friend – right now, a better friend than Johnny. At least during the meeting.

“Ten!” Johnny snapped beside him, and chuckled. “Focus.”

Ten inhaled deeply and closed his eyes before he leaned on the desk. The pictures looked quite the same, but the flowers on the corner of one of them had a really interesting shape, that created an even more interesting shadow. “This one.” Easy.

“Is it really serious between you?” Baekhyun asked suddenly and Ten’s breath caught up in his lungs. He gulped.

Johnny shifted on his seat beside him and he could feel his friend’s gaze on him.

“I don’t think that’s the point of this meeting.”

“Come on, Ten.” Johnny chuckled beside him and when Ten turned his head, his friend had a playful smirk on the corner of his lips. “Baekhyun’s just curious. We all are.” He shrugged, just one shoulder.

Ten kinda wanted to murder Johnny on that moment.

He kept his gaze focused on friend, though, so he could actually take a quick, deep breath, before he turned to Baekhyun instead, with a grin. “Yes, Baekhyun-shi. It is very serious between me and Jaehyun. We’re very happy.”

Baekhyun nodded, but didn’t look impressed – neither convinced. “He’s your ex-boyfriend, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“And what makes you believe it’s gonna work this time?”

Ten frowned and he couldn’t believe that Baekhyun was actually saying that in the middle of a work meeting.

“I honestly don’t see the point of this conversation.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun shook his head, but still seemed very adamant when he crossed his arms “I’m just worried about you, Tennie. You’ve been acting strange ever since this man showed up, I’m sure Johnny noticed too. I’m just worried.”

Ten scoffed, his mouth agape and completely astonished about everything said. It couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t be; Baekhyun had followed him around during their friends parties, showed up in front of his place – he even entered Ten’s apartment without being invited – and now he acted like  _ Jaehyun  _ was the problem! Really!?

“I can’t believe this.”

Johnny cleared his throat and put his hand on Ten’s knee beneath the desk. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun, but I believe you’re misunderstanding things.”

“I’m sorry too, Johnny. I’m just worried. You know how much I care about both of you, and not just as business partners.”

“And I’m sure there’s nothing for us to worry about. Jaehyun’s a nice guy.” Johnny added with a light smile. “Now let’s go back to business. Have you thought about the other places we discussed last week?”

Ten really couldn’t believe that.

He shook his head and simply pulled his phone from the desk and started typing.

**(18:59) Ten:** [ Baekhyun is here ]

**(18:59) Ten:** [ He’s such a douche!!! ]

**(18:59) Ten:** [ Really ]

**(18:59) Ten** : [ I can’t stand him ]

**(18:59) Ten:** [ >/ ]

**(19:00) Dimple boy:** [ Are you alone? ]

**(19:00) Dimple boy:** [ What happened? ]

**(19:00) Ten:** [ Johnny is here ]

**(19:00) Dimple boy:** [ Are you alright? ]

**(19:00) Ten:** [ He happened! >/ ]

**(19:00) Ten:** [ I’m fine ]

**(19:00) Ten:** [ This close to commit a murder ]

**(19:00) Ten** : [ But fine >/ ]

**(19:00) Dimple boy:** [ have you frozen up again? ]

**(19:01) Ten:** [ Not really ]

**(19:01) Ten** : [ I just want to kill him right now ]

**(19:01) Ten:** [ And maybe Johnny ]

**(19:01) Ten:** [ For other reasons oc ]

**(19:01) Dimple boy:** [ Please don’t kill Johnny. We have a match against Mark and Yuta on Friday ]

**(19:01) Dimple boy:** [ Feel free with Creepy Guy :) ]

**(19:01) Ten:** [ Who’s Yuta? ]

**(19:02) Dimple boy:** [ (just in case… don’t do it) ]

**(19:02) Dimple boy:** [ You’re gonna meet him :) ]

**(19:02) Ten:** [ Does he knows about us too? ;) ]

**(19:02) Dimple boy:** [ Aren’t you busy? ]

**(19:02) Ten:** [ I should be ]

**(19:02) Ten:** [ We’re on a meeting ]

**(19:03) Dimple boy** : [ I’ll be there before it’s over ]

“Ten!” Johnny snapped beside him again and when Ten lift his head, Johnny had a very sly smirk on his face. “Focus.”

Yeah. Maybe he should kill Johnny too.

\--

The meeting ended forty minutes later and when Ten checked his phone again there was a single message from Jaehyun:

**(19:28) Dimple boy:** [ I’m here :) ]

A smile portly turned up the corner of Ten’s lips, but he still felt tired.

Baekhyun’s presence clearly affected him, and he could feel Baekhyun’s side glances through the rest of the meeting, while Ten avoided staring directly at him. He didn’t know if Johnny noticed anything strange.

He didn’t freeze again, but he found breathing was slightly harder – the air heavy – the whole time inside the studio, where they had their meeting, and didn’t get better, not even when Johnny opened the wide door for them to leave.

“Tennie.” Ten froze this time and stopped the moment Baekhyun called him, when Ten was just about to cross the threshold. “May I talk to you for a while?”

Johnny, who was right beside him, glanced between both of them, but soon his voice echoed loud beside Ten.

“Hey, cover-guy!” And Ten gasped. “What’s up, dude? We’re still good for Friday, right?”

Jaehyun’s deep laugh echoed inside the large, and almost empty gallery – Hendery probably turned off the music they had always on when Johnny opened the door, Ten didn’t really pay attention. It was just about closing time, anyway.

“Wazzup!” Jaehyun greeted Johnny with a bro-handshake. “Of course, man. Just show up.”

Ten rolled his eyes, and a smile returned to his lips –  _ jocks,  _ Ten thought – but soon he noticed Baekhyun standing by his side as he watched Jaehyun (and Johnny) with a scrutinizing glance. He really couldn’t stand that guy anymore tonight.

“Hey, babe.” Ten called Jaehyun. Yeah, at least he wasn’t frozen in place anymore, although he could feel his legs shaking a little as he walked towards Jaehyun, but when Jaehyun turned to him with a smile and opened one for his arms for Ten, he didn’t even mind that Jaehyun still wore this gym clothes.

“Hi, babe.” Jaehyun said with a smile as pulled Ten into the half embrace. “Baekhyun-shi.”Jaehyun nodded at the other man.

“Hello, Jaehyun-shi. How are you?” Baekhyun asked.

“Tired.” Jaehyun glanced back at Ten with a tight smile.

“You two should go then.” Johnny nodded and the smile on his friend’s face was unreadable. “Let me and Hendery close tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Ten blinked, but smiled when Johnny simply nodded. “Great! I’m gonna go pick my stuff.”

\--

Ten told Jaehyun everything that happened during the meeting on their way to Jaehyun’s home that Wednesday, and Jaehyun told him not to focus on what Baelhyun said – Jaehyun started calling Baekhyun “The Creepy-Douche” sometime during their conversation – and focus on the part that Ten didn’t freeze and had actually confronted Baekhyun, instead. Jaehyun was also glad that Johnny stepped in on their behalf, he also told Ten.

Yeah. That was nice.

They ended up othering pizza – and Ten ate all the olives from Jaehyun’s slices, while they shared a few bottles of beer with Mark. 

When Jaehyun mentioned that Ten had lived in America, Mark was suddenly really excited and Ten didn’t know why at first; but sometime during their shared pizza Ten found out why, as he watched the way Jaehyun and Mark switched back and forth from Korean to English, sometimes mixing both languages in the middle of a sentence. Mark started to do that with Ten too, after that.

Ten noticed a few patterns. Every “ _ like _ ” – Mark used that one a lot – and “ _ so _ ” and “ _ you know _ ” was in English, for both of them; Jaehyun mostly used Korean when he spoke, but every now and then he would wither pop in a word in English in the middle of random sentence, or say a small sentence fully in English, while Mark would mix a lot more than Jaehyun did and used longer phrases in English than Jaehyun. It was actually really amusing – and cute – to watch and he couldn’t help but compare them with his own friendship with Johnny; they spoke Korean whenever they were in front of someone else, but the moment it was just the two of them, they would automatically switch back to English and it was like they were back in Chicago.

They watched another episode of Lucifer on the couch with Mark on the armchair - and making  _ a lot _ of questions – and Coffee sprawled on the carpet and Ten found it amazing how their house didn’t smell like dogs, but Mark left the living room as soon as the episode ended.

“Another one?” Jaehyun lifted his bottle of beer and Ten nodded with a smile.

The moment Jaehyun left the room to get more beer, Coffee jumped on the couch and circled around until he made himself comfortable on the warm corner where Jaehyun had been sitting. Ten chuckled and kept watching the dog – who now looked like a giant doughnut all rolled up on the couch. Stray Dog – Johnny’s old dog – wasn’t allowed on the couch, but Johnny and he – Ten – would always lay on the carpet of Johnny’s living room to watch TV with the pet laying between them.

“Here.”

Jaehyun handed him the already opened bottle and took a seat between Coffee and him, right in front of Ten – since Ten sat sideways on the couch with both his legs up and feet planted flat on the soft surface.

“Do you really let Coffee sleep with you on the couch?”

Jaehyun glanced back at him after setting the next episode ready. “Yeah, why?”

“Because… He’s not a small dog. And you’re not a small guy. “A playful smirk popped on the corner of his mouth the moment he said that and he playful let his gaze wander to Jaehyun’s crotch, just to tease, “I mean. You don’t look small.”

It was hard not to laugh when Jaehyun quickly covered his lap with a cushion – and startled the dog – his ears red in embarrassment for Ten to see. Yeah, Jungwoo was definitely right: Jaehyun was really cute like that.

“I’m his father. I’m used to it.” Jaehyun wasn’t looking at Ten anymore when he answered, slightly sulky.

“If you’re his father, then what is Mark?”

“His other father.”

Oh boy… Jaehyun just made it way too easy.

“So…” Ten casually stretched his legs and put them, one at a time, on the cushion on Jaehyun’s leg. “You adopted a dog together with your roommate, you say you’ll have shared custody, and that you both are his fathers.”

Jaehyun quickly turned back to face him, not looking really amused by Ten words, and Ten simply raised up a questioning, and playfully knowing eyebrow.

“Shut up, Ten.”

But it only made Ten (finally) laugh. Loud.

“Should I be jealous of Mark Lee?”

And even Jaehyun snorted and shook his head before he took a long gulp from his drink, and Ten just couldn’t stop watching him.

“Will you let me watch this or not?”

They both focused back on the TV while drinking their beers after a while, with Coffee peacefully asleep on a corner of the couch and Ten’s legs stretched on Jaehyun’s lap, and it was like Baekhyun had never showed up on the gallery that Wednesday; all that happened during the meeting was long time forgotten on the back of Ten’s mind, at least for that night.

The beer probably helped a little bit and Jaehyun had already paused the episode twice to grab some more – not to mention the ones they drank during dinner and the previous episode. Ten didn’t drink as much as Jaehyun, he wasn’t really strong for alcohol, but that was just beer and he kinda needed that relaxing feeling that night that made him at ease.

He always felt at ease around Jaehyun.

Jaehyun laughed loudly in front him when Lucifer made some lame joke about boobs and he even slapped his hand quite hard on Ten’s ankle – Jaehyun was probably tipsy too because, seriously, the joke wasn’t even that funny.

“I don’t know what het guys find so funny about boobs.” Ten rolled his eyes. “It’s just… boobs.”

“Well, I know.” And Ten couldn’t possibly roll his eyes any harder, but Jaehyun’s deep laugh echoed loud again inside the living room. “Have you ever dated a girl before?”

Ten frowned, slightly affronted and quickly shook his head. “No way.” Probably much to Jaehyun’s amusement, as it only made him laugh even louder.

“Are you serious?”

Ten twisted the corner of his lips before he took a sip of his already warm beer – to which he made a face. “I kissed a girl once.” He admitted. “But I was a teenager and I was drunk and I obviously didn’t know what I was doing.”

Jaehyun stared at him with an (dumb) amused grin on his face, before he shook his head and turned back to watch TV.

Silence stretched comfortably between them, but it didn’t last long and when Jaehyun’s voice reached his ears, minutes later, Ten wasn’t sure if he had heard it right. Maybe he had just drank more than he thought.

“I let a guy suck me off once.”

Jaehyun said, his eyes focused on the series and he even giggled at whatever whoever said on the TV. Screw it. Ten was either too drunk or… No. Ten wasn’t that drunk. He heard it right.

A loud puff of air simply left his mouth – that was dead open – and Ten still couldn’t believe his ears.

Jaehyun bit the very corner of his lower lip to the point it twisted beneath his front teeth, but he didn’t seem anyhow tensed up as he did so; he only didn’t stare at Ten when he spoke, very nonchalantly.

“It was at a party in college. Sophomore year.” He shrugged.

Ten blinked and he still couldn’t really believe it, but a slow grin turned up the corners of his mouth, before it turned into a smirk.

“Oh, my… Jaehyun, you nasty boy. Letting a guy suck your dick inside a bathroom at a party? Tsc, tsc, tsc…”

“I never said it was in the bathroom.” Jaehyun shrugged, still not glancing at him.

“Oh my god, where was it?”

Jaehyun bit his lip again, but this time was hiding a grin and his dimples started to show.

“Pantry room.”

Ten gasped, loudly and his mouth hung wide open. “Oh my god!”

“It wasn’t even that great. I mean-” Jaehyun blinked a few times and pouted (!!!). “I had girls who did it better.”

“I bet he was inexperienced.” Ten said it faster than he noticed and Jaehyun turned to face him, and snorted – Jaehyun actually snorted  _ and _ grinned at him.

“Are you?”

“What?”

“Experienced.”

Ten blinked. Once. Twice. A lot of times actually and Ten wasn’t the kind of guy who be taken aback by that kind of conversation, even less to get flustered by that kind of question – Taeyong was – but Jaehyun was fucking grinning at him. Ten blamed the alcohol.

He snorted and rolled his eyes – he even shook his head as he collected himself – before he sighed, quite dramatically. “Seriously. What do you take me for?” Ten shook his head again, but when he turned back to the TV screen and Jaehyun watched him, he grinned – finally, back to being his sassy self. “You'll just have to find out for yourself, if you really wanna know. Now if you don’t, shut up and let me watch the episode.”

Jaehyun let out a low laugh beside him and Ten still felt Jaehyun’s eyes on him for a while, before he turned to watch the TV too.

Ten had a hard time – pun intended – trying to sleep later that night inside Jaehyun’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me that I might have counted the number of chapters wrong. (who knows?)
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments (here and over cc) and kudos! Pease let me hear some more of tour thoughts on this. 🥰
> 
> [@twitter](https://twitter.com/10queso)  
> [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso)


End file.
